Shining Bright
by Caskeni
Summary: Alexis encuentra el amor de su vida, pero que pasara si esa persona resulta ser una mujer. Kate y Rick esperan un hijo y ya estan casados. Esta es una idea aleatoria y rara que tuve y espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Historia súper súper rara, pero que me dio por escribir, Alexis se enamora de una chica, Kate esta embarazada y ya se ha casado con Rick y no mucho más que decir solo leer y decirme que pensáis. **

Kate estaba tumbada en el sofá leyendo un libro cuando escucho que llamaban a la puerta del loft con suavidad, se levanto y fue hacia la entrada. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Alexis.

La detective se lanzo a los brazos de la mujer mas joven, Alexis correspondió y la apretó todo lo fuerte que la abultada barriga de Kate le permitía.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?, creía que estabas en Los Ángeles visitando a tu madre".-Dijo Kate apartándose un poco de ella a la vez que trataba de reprimir sus ganas de llorar, aquellas malditas hormonas hacían que sus ojos estuviesen continuamente brillantes.

Alexis volvió a abrazarla y susurro en su oído.-"Tengo que hablar contigo".

Aquello preocupo a Kate que le dio un apretón más y la cogió de la mano llevándola hasta el sofá.

Una vez sentadas Alexis acaricio la abultada barriga de Kate.-"Hola a ti también princesa".

Kate una vez mas respiro profundo tratando de no llorar y unos segundos después comenzó a hablar.

-"Tu padre no esta hasta mañana, tuvo que ir a aquella firma de libros para sacársela de delante antes de que nazca el bebe".

Alexis asintió.-"Lo se, por eso he venido hoy, tengo que hablar contigo".

Kate asintió y la cogió de la mano esperando a que hablase.

-"Creo que me he enamorado".-Susurro Alexis.

Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de Kate.

-"¿Y porque parece que vas a confesarme un crimen?".-Dijo Kate acariciando la mano de Alexis.

La joven suspiro.-"No se como decir esto Kate, creo…creo que me he enamorado de una chica".

Los ojos de Kate se abrieron por la sorpresa pero en ningún momento se borro la sonrisa de su rostro, Alexis por otro lado parecía aterrorizada.

-"Lex, escucha, cuéntamelo todo desde el principio".-Dijo Kate mientras alzaba la barbilla de Alexis para que la mirara a los ojos.

-"¿No vas a decirme nada malo?".-Pregunto Alexis.

-"¿Nada malo? ¿Acaso te dije algo malo cuando empezaste a salir con Pi o Sean o Robert?".

-"No pero…".

-"No pero nada Alexis, cuéntamelo todo, y si esa chica te hace daño dios sabe que le pateare el culo igual que trate de hacer con Sean".

Alexis sonrío ante el recuerdo, su mente voló a aquel momento en el que Kate trato de salir disparada del loft con todas las intenciones de darle un puñetazo a Sean, su novio de aquel entonces que la había engañado.

-"Creo que no hará falta".-Dijo Alexis.

La sonrisa volvió a Kate.-"Pues venga suéltalo".

-"Cuando iba en el avión de camino a California me toco sentarme con esta chica, se llama Emmy, comenzamos a hablar y bueno, estuvimos hablando las 8 horas de vuelo, las azafatas nos echaban miradas de odio cuando nos reíamos y el resto de gente trataba de dormir, ella iba a Los Ángeles a ver a su hermana, es solo hija de su padre, tiene mala relación con él pero siempre que puede va a verla a ella, Emmy trabaja aquí en Nueva York como becaria en un despacho de abogados, todo lo que ahorra lo utiliza para comprar los billetes a California y pese a que se lleva mal con su padre se suele quedar allí a dormir porque no tiene dinero suficiente para gastar en un hotel. Aquel día nos despedimos en el aeropuerto y le di mi numero, yo me fui a ver a mi madre que por supuesto tras un rato juntas se disculpo diciendo que estaba ocupada, y cuando 2 horas después de despedirme de Emmy estaba en el ascensor de mi hotel ella me llamo, estaba llorando porque su padre y su nueva mujer no le dejaban quedarse a dormir, le di la dirección de mi hotel y le dije que viniera".

Kate escuchaba atenta a la historia de Alexis, tratando de no perder detalle ya que la joven estaba hablando muy rápido.

-"¿Cuántos años tiene su hermana?".-Pregunto Kate a la vez que se acariciaba la barriga.

Alexis sonrío pensando en su propia hermana que aun no había nacido.-"Tres".

A Kate se le encogió el corazón y sintió respeto hacia Emmy que a pesar de que la pequeña no iba a ser capaz de recordar todo esto ella seguía luchando por formar parte de su vida.

-"Sigue Lex".-La animo Kate.

-"Llego a mi hotel destrozada, al parecer cuando llego allí su padre estaba borracho y Jo estaba llorando sin parar".

-"¿Jo?".-Pregunto Kate al escuchar el apodo de su propia madre.

Alexis sonrío y apretó la mano de Kate.-"La pequeña se llama Johanna, y es preciosa".

Kate cerró los ojos y trato de no llorar, pero esta vez fue imposible y dos lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon por sus mejillas.

Alexis limpio las lagrimas del rostro de Kate y continuó hablando.-"Cuando se calmo se quedo dormida, y al día siguiente le dije que mientras estuviera en California podía quedarse en mi hotel. Y ya se que me has dado muchas charlas sobre no hacer este tipo de cosas con gente que acabo de conocer pero Kate, en aquel momento ya sentía que la conocía mejor que a mucha gente con la que llevo años de amistad".

Kate asintió.

-"A partir de entonces, quedamos todos los días, yo iba a comer y cenar con Meredith siempre que ella podía pero el resto del tiempo estaba con Emmy y con Jo. Su padre es un completo idiota Kate, y su mujer ya ni te digo. Tratan a Emmy como si fuera una delincuente cuando en realidad ellos dos son los peores padres que jamás he visto, no la dejaron quedarse allí pero no dudaron en dejar que Emmy se ocupara de la niña, Jo ni siquiera va a preescolar porque dicen que no quieren gastarse ese dinero para que _pinte con otros niños en una clase_, por un momento Kate pensé que iba a darle a aquel tío una patada, al principio no podía comprender como Emmy lo soportaba sin decir nada, y luego lo entendí, la alternativa a estar callada es no poder estar con su hermana".

Alexis comenzó a acariciar la tripa de Kate.-"Y no se en que momento, supongo que fue desde el momento que la vi en el avión, pero no era una amiga mas, y créeme que intente que lo fuese, intente no quedarme embobada mirando sus ojos pero no fui capaz. Entre mi madre y Jo, y lo que de repente sentía por Emmy, me estaba volviendo loca, y aquel día que pensaba que literalmente iba a explotar y un millón de trozos y desaparecer, Emmy me beso".

Beckett contuvo la respiración esperando a que Alexis continuase la historia.-"Me beso y supe que aunque nunca había estado tan confusa en mi vida, aquel sentimiento no podía ser algo malo".

Kate tomo aire de nuevo y sonrío.-"Es una bonita historia, y ahora entiendo que dijeras que te ibas a quedar allí otra semana".

Alexis asintió.-"Y eso nos lleva hasta hoy, Emmy vuelve mañana pero yo decidí venir antes para que tuviese el ultimo día a solas con Jo y ha sido el viaje en avión mas largo de mi vida, no podía dejar de pensar como contarle a papa que me he enamorado de otra mujer, y entonces recordé que estaba en la firma de libros y decidí que necesitaba el consejo de _mi Kate_".

Kate sonrío.-"Me alegra que hayas venido a hablar conmigo, pero en el fondo sabes que tu padre te va a querer igual sin importar con quien decidas estar, pero después de tu pequeño relato, creo que as elegido bien".

Alexis sonrío y coloco su cabeza en las piernas de Kate, quedando justo junto a su tripa y cerro los ojos mientras Kate le acariciaba el pelo, y antes de que pasara un minuto estaba dormida.

Media hora después de que Alexis se quedara dormida sobre sus piernas, Kate sintió la necesidad de ir al baño, y con toda la gracia que puede tener una mujer embarazada de 8 meses consiguió salir del sofá sin despertar a Alexis colocando un cojín donde antes había estado ella, cuando volvió al salón escucho como el móvil de Alexis comenzaba a sonar y se apresuro a cogerlo antes de que la despertara ya que suponía que Alexis no había dormido mucho en los últimos días.

-"¿Si?".-Dijo Kate en un susurro sin ni siquiera mirar quien llamaba.

-"Ehh, ¿Puedo hablar con Alexis?".

Kate entro en el despacho y cerro la puerta.

-"¿Con quien hablo?".-Dijo Kate.

-"Soy, Emmy, una _amiga _de Alexis".

Al escuchar como la chica dudaba al decir la palabra "amiga" Kate dejo escapar una carcajada.

-"Disculpa Emmy, soy Kate no se si Alexis te ha hablado de mi, se ha quedado dormida en el sofá, por eso conteste yo, si quieres la despierto".

-"Oh no Kate no la despiertes, solo llamaba para decir que voy camino del aeropuerto y que en las próximas horas no voy a contestar el móvil, pero déjala que duerma, estoy segura de que ha pasado todo su vuelo despierta".

-"¿Segura? ¿Quieres que le diga algo?".

-"Segurísima, déjala dormir, dile que he llamado y que llamare de nuevo en cuanto aterrice".

-"Vale".

-"¿Kate?, esto…, si puedo preguntar, ¿Cuánto te ha contado Alexis?".

Kate se rió de nuevo.-"Lo suficiente para saber que no eres su _amiga_".

Aunque no podía verla, ni siquiera sabia como era, Kate supo que Emmy se estaba sonrojando.

-"Parece feliz cuando habla de ti Emmy, y si ella es feliz yo y su padre también lo somos".

-"Gracias Kate, me tengo que ir ya".

-"Esta bien, espero conocerte pronto".

-"Igualmente".

Y con eso colgaron el teléfono.

3 HORAS DESPUÉS

Alexis se despertó gracias al olor a comida china y lo primero que hizo fue buscar su móvil.

Kate apareció con una bolsa de comida para llevar y dos platos, lo dejo todo sobre la mesa que había en frente del sofá y saco el móvil de Alexis del bolsillo de su sudadera y se lo dio.

Alexis la miro confusa.

-"Llamo Emmy".-Dijo Kate con una sonrisa diabólica.

Alexis se tapo la cara con las manos.

-"Iba de camino al aeropuerto, te llamara cuando aterrice".

Alexis asintió y comenzó a abrir los cartones de comida y a repartirlos en los dos platos.

Ambas comenzaron a comer en silencio hasta que Kate hablo con la boca medio llena.

-"Enséñame una foto".

Alexis la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-"Una foto de Emmy, Alexis, enséñame una foto de ella, nunca me la llegaste a describir".

Alexis desbloqueo su móvil y busco durante unos segundos y después giro el móvil hacia la detective.

-"Guau Alexis, es guapísima".

CONTINUARA

**Las fotos de la portada son como yo me imagino a Emmy y a Jo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**En este capitulo primera parte de la historia de Emmy y Alexis, en el próximo la parte dos y Rick se entera de todo. Espero que os guste!**

_Alexis & Emmy_

Alexis se subió al avión suspirando, no tenia ganas de ir a California, pero hacia mucho que no veía a su madre y no quería que a ella se le ocurriera pasarse por Nueva York una vez Kate hubiese dado a luz, no quería alterar las cosas así que decidió que lo mejor seria pasar 10 días en Los Ángeles.

Busco su asiento y cuando llego a el vio que el lugar de la ventana ya estaba ocupado por una joven de su edad aproximadamente, aquella chica se giro y dos pares de ojos azules se miraron por primera vez.

Alexis se sentó en su lugar y le sonrío a aquella chica, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que era guapísima, tenía el cabello marrón claro y sus ojos azules eran quizás más aun cautivadores que los suyos propios.

Alexis supuso que aquella chica sacaría su móvil para escuchar música pero en lugar de eso saco un libro de su bolso, Alexis sonrío aun mas, incluso dejo escapar una carcajada. Aquella chica la miro como si estuviera loca, pero Alexis no pudo evitar reírse al ver uno de los libros de su padre, uno de los primeros de Storm, que por casualidad estaba dedicado a ella.

Alexis se tomo la libertad de abrir el libro de la chica, que seguía mirándola como si fuese una desquiciada y lo dejo abierto por la página de la dedicatoria.

-"_Para Alexis, que ilumina mis días con su sonrisa_".-Leyó Alexis en alto.-"Yo soy Alexis, Richard Castle es mi padre".

La chica que de repente entendió la risa de la otra joven abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.-"¿Eres la hija de Richard Castle?".

Alexis asintió y estiro su mano.-"¿Y tú te llamas?".

-"Emmy, Emmy Hayes".

Alexis le sonrío de nuevo.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio hasta que la azafata comenzó a hablar, cuando el avión comenzó a despegar Alexis se agarro a los brazos de su asiento y Emmy no pudo evitarlo y la pregunta se le escapo de los labios.

-"¿Estas bien?".-Dijo en apenas un susurro.

-"Si, todo bien, es solo que no me gusta mucho volar".

El avión se sacudió y Alexis cerró los ojos, lo cierto es que había volado cientos de veces pero seguía odiando el despegar.

-"Voy a visitar a mi hermana, vive en Los Ángeles, tiene 3 años y es la cosa mas perfecta que he visto jamás, el mes que viene cumple 4 y no puedo creer lo rápido que esta creciendo, odio no poder verla cada día pero voy todo lo a menudo que puedo, a veces incluso voy un viernes para volver el domingo, pero siempre vale la pena, esta vez me quedo 15 días, me han dado vacaciones, y va a ser genial".-Emmy se dio cuenta de que Alexis se había relajado y la escuchaba con atención.-"Y he conseguido distraerte lo suficiente, ya hemos acabado el despegue".

Alexis se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que efectivamente el avión había dejado de ascender.

-"Gracias".-Susurro Alexis.

-"De nada".-Contesto Emmy con una sonrisa.

A partir de aquel momento las conversaciones no pararon, a su alrededor los demás pasajeros del avión dormían, o miraban por la ventana, mientras ellas hablaban sin parar y reían sin parar, en mas de una ocasión Alexis se tuvo que secar las lagrimas de tanto reír, y también hablaron de temas serios, se contaron sus vidas, y Alexis tuvo de nuevo que secarse las lagrimas pero por motivos diferentes.

En los altavoces del avión se les anuncio que estaban a 10 minutos de aterrizar y a Alexis se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, no quería bajar de aquel avión, no quería separarse de aquella chica y temió no volver a verla.

Alexis saco una libreta de su bolso y un bolígrafo.

-"Este es mi numero y mi correo electrónico, quizás podamos quedar algún día aquí, o sino en Nueva York".

Emmy sonrío y con mucho cuidado doblo el trozo de papel y lo guardo en su cartera asegurándose de cerrarla bien, gesto que no paso por alto Alexis.

Cuando el aterrizaje comenzó y el avión comenzó a temblar, Emmy le cogió la mano y le sonrío, allí estaban 7 horas después, al otro lado del país, y sus manos se entrelazaron mientras Alexis trato de relajarse, pero no fue capaz, no sabia si le temblaban las manos por el aterrizaje o porque Emmy estaba sonriéndole de aquella manera.

Bajaron del avión y juntas recogieron su equipaje y salieron de la terminal, nadie había venido a buscar a ninguna de las dos, cuando se encontraban junto a los taxis, Alexis soltó su maleta y se giro hacia Emmy y la abrazo, la otra joven correspondió al abrazo.

-"Espero verte pronto".-Susurro Emmy contra su pelo.

Alexis asintió, se separo de ella y entro en un taxi, saludando con la mano mientras el coche arrancaba.

Emmy suspiro y cerro los ojos un instante, después se dirigió a la parada de autobús, necesitaba todos sus ahorros para gastarlos con Johanna no podía permitirse el lujo de un taxi.

Alexis había encendido su móvil en el taxi y le envió un mensaje a su madre de que iba de camino a su casa, acto seguido llamo al numero del loft, charlo con su padre y con Kate y pronto el coche paro delante de el apartamento de su madre.

Meredith la recibió con abrazos y besos pero apenas una hora después, su móvil sonó y la pelirroja mas mayor comenzó a insinuar que había una fiesta a la que debía acudir. Alexis se levanto y le dio un beso a su madre y se dispuso a recoger su bolso y su maleta del suelo de la entrada.

-"¿A dónde vas Lex?, yo tengo una fiesta, ¿pero tu te quedas en la habitación de invitados no?".

Alexis negó con la cabeza.

-"He cogido un hotel mama no te preocupes por mi".

-"¿Pero porque Alexis?, sabes que puedes quedarte aquí".

-"Lo se, simplemente es mas cómodo".

Aquella respuesta pareció bastarle y Meredith beso una vez más la mejilla de su hija y le abrió la puerta.

Alexis no pudo evitar pensar en la vez anterior que había ido a visitar a su madre y había encontrado la habitación de invitados convertida en un gimnasio, por supuesto ella no había dicho nada, pero a pesar de que era adulta su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando se entero de que Meredith la había echo dormir una semana en el sofá. Por eso esta vez, pese a que Meredith había colocado de nuevo una cama en la "habitación de invitados", Alexis había decidido quedarse en un hotel.

Tras coger otro taxi, llego a su hotel y recogió su llave en el mostrador, entro en el ascensor y se apoyo sobre la pared del ascensor, cerrando sus ojos, le quedaban por delante 9 largos días con su madre, la quería mucho, pero lo cierto es que tenia asumido que iba a pasar tiempo sola en estos viajes y su tiempo con Meredith quedaría reducido a comidas y a ir de compras.

Alexis no había sido capaz de sacarse a Emmy de la cabeza, desde que se había despedido de ella unas horas antes no había dejado de pensar en ella, justo en ese momento su móvil sonó, era un numero desconocido y pensó en no contestarlo pero acababa de darle su numero a Emmy así que contesto esperando que fuese ella.

-"¿Si?".-Dijo Alexis.

Escucho un sollozo y seguidamente.-"Alexis, siento… siento molestarte… ¿crees que podríamos quedar para hablar un rato?".

-"Por supuesto Emmy, ey, ¿Todo bien?".

-"Es solo que, he discutido con mi padre y su mujer, y me han dicho que no me puedo quedar allí y no sabia a quien llamar aquí en Los Ángeles".

-"Has hecho bien en llamarme, escucha, te envío un mensaje con los datos de mi hotel ¿Vale?".

-"Gracias Alexis".

Emmy corto la llamada y Alexis que mientras hablaba con ella había bajado del ascensor y andado hasta su puerta la abrió y le envió un mensaje con la dirección, seguidamente se acerco al teléfono de la habitación y llamo al mostrador para avisar de que una amiga iba a visitarla para que la dejaran pasar.

Unos veinte minutos después alguien llamo a la puerta de su habitación y Alexis corrió a abrir, en cuanto lo hizo Emmy la abrazo muy fuerte, se quedaron abrazadas durante 5 minutos pero a ninguna le importo.

-"¿Quieres contarme que ha pasado?".

Emmy asintió limpiándose los ojos y las dos se sentaron en el borde de la cama y Emmy comenzó a hablar.

-"Llegue allí y podía escuchar a Jo llorando desde fuera de la casa, tiene casi 4 años, no es un bebe, algo tuvo que pasarle para que llorara desconsoladamente, así que corrí hacia allí y la puerta no estaba cerrada así que entre, seguí su voz y la encontré en su habitación con sus libros favoritos destrozados en el suelo y cuando me vio se lanzo a mi con tanta fuerza que casi me tira, tarde 20 minutos en calmarla, cuando lo conseguí me contó que nuestro padre estaba borracho, no lo dijo así, pero yo me di cuenta rápidamente y como Jo no había recogido la mesa como le había mandado, se enfado y decidió romper sus libros Alexis, tiene 3 años y tuvo que ver como su padre borracho destrozaba una a una sus posesiones mas queridas, y lo peor es que la madre de Jo, estaba en la casa, viendo una maldita serie de televisión, sin inmutarse".

Emmy volvió a llorar más fuerte y Alexis la abrazo de nuevo, Emmy se agarro a su camiseta como si le fuese la vida en ello.

-"Y después mi padre me dice que no puedo quedarme allí, que Jo no se merece que duerma con ella cuando se ha portado tan mal, casi lo mato, te lo juro Alexis que lo hubiese matado, y llega Cris (Alexis supuso que seria la madre de Jo) y se pone de su parte, que no me quiere allí 15 días durmiendo en su casa".

-"Sabes lo peor, me da igual, como si tengo que dormir en la calle, pero estar en la misma ciudad, y tener que dejar a Jo allí cada noche, no se si podré hacerlo".

Alexis se quedo en silencio acariciando su pelo, hasta que noto que los lloros desaparecían y el peso de Emmy sobre su hombro era cada vez mayor, y se dio cuenta de que se había dormido, así que con un cuidado infinito la tumbo sobre la cama, y le quito los zapatos. Alexis hubiese dormido en el sofá de haber habido uno en la habitación, pero solo había una cama, así que se puso su pijama y se metió bajo las sabanas en el lado contrario pero en lugar de darle la espalda a Emmy no pudo resistir mirar hacia ella, y la observó dormir durante unos minutos hasta que el sueño se apodero de ella también.

Por la mañana un pitido del móvil de Alexis las despertó a las dos y cuando Emmy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de donde estaba parecía avergonzada.

Alexis cogió su móvil y vio un mensaje de su madre "_Quedamos hoy a la noche, te llamo sobee las 7_" y Alexis, al ver que había escrito mal una palabra y al mirar el reloj y ver que eran las 8 de la mañana supuso que su madre había estado toda la noche de fiesta y se iba a acostar ahora. Volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesilla y se giro hacia Emmy que se había sentado en la cama y jugaba con sus manos.

-"Siento haberme quedado dormida".-Dijo.

Alexis sonrío.-"No te preocupes, te puedes quedar aquí conmigo, si quieres claro, en el avión dijiste que querías gastar todo tu dinero en Jo, y aquí en hay sitio para las dos, siempre que no te importe compartir la cama, pero enorme, esta noche ni me entere de que estabas aquí".

-"Alexis no puedo aceptar, no puedo molestarte de esta manera, vienes a ver a tu madre y tienes que soportar los problemas de una desconocida y yo…".

-"Esta decidido, te quedas, vamos a desayunar y de paso pido otra llave para ti en el mostrador".-Dijo Alexis sin dejarla terminar.

-"No Alexis".

-"Ey, esta decidido, venga, ya tienes tus cosas aquí, vamos a desayunar y luego nos duchamos y te acerco a casa de Jo".

Emmy sonrío y decidió confiar en Alexis, decidió quedarse.

-"¿Y como me vas a acercar?".-Pregunto a la vez que cogía su cartera y andaba hacia Alexis que estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación.

-"Ayer antes de que llegaras alquile un coche para moverme por la ciudad estos días".-Contesto Alexis, cuando Emmy llego a su altura le quito la cartera de las manos y la dejo en el mueble que había junto a la puerta.

-"Todo incluido Emmy, no la necesitas".

Emmy suspiro pero no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo hizo Alexis y ambas salieron de la habitación.


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Lo he acabado antes de lo que creía! El capitulo mas largo que jamás he escrito para ninguna de mis historias, eso me pasa por prometer que saldría la reacción de Rick en este capitulo :) ¡Espero que os guste!**

Tras desayunar y ducharse Alexis llevo a Emmy a casa de su padre, siguiendo sus indicaciones y cuando aparco el coche vio como una niña jugaba con una muñeca sentada en el césped, sorbiendo té imaginario de una taza imaginaria.

Emmy salio del coche y antes de cerrar la puerta se dirigió a Alexis.-"Venga baja, tengo que presentarte a alguien".

Alexis no tuvo tiempo de disculparse porque Emmy ya había cerrado la puerta y andaba hacia la niña que al verla tiro su muñeca y corrió en su dirección y la abrazo como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Cuando Alexis llego a su altura Emmy se separo de su hermana.

-"Esta es mi amiga Alexis".

Alexis sonrío y extendió su mano a la pequeña que la apretó con fuerza.-"Yo soy Johanna, pero puedes llamarme Jo, pero no me gusta el nombre Hanna y Emmy dice que Johanna es un nombre muy grande para una persona tan pequeña como yo, aunque ya no soy pequeña, casi tengo 4".-Explico la pequeña arrugando la nariz.

Alexis sonrió.-"Jo entonces".

La pequeña se dirigió de nuevo a su hermana.-"Es súper guapa Emmy".-Dijo tratando de susurrar pero Alexis la escucho perfectamente.

-"Si que lo es bicho".-Contesto Emmy segura de que Alexis también la había escuchado.

Entonces escucharon un portazo y las tres dirigieron la vista a la entrada de la casa.

-"Ya estas aquí, ya que vas a estar molestando, al menos hazte cargo de Johanna, para eso vienes ¿no?, ¿Y quien es esa?".-Dijo un hombre, que llevaba una camisa manchada y con barba de varios días.

Alexis vio a Emmy suspirar.-"Ella es Alexis, una amiga. ¿Puedo llevarme a Jo a dar un paseo?".

-"Llévatela a donde te de la gana, cuanto menos os tenga delante mejor, pero no pienso darte dinero".

-"No te lo he pedido".-Dijo Emmy tratando de sonar calmada a la vez que alzaba a Jo en brazos y comenzaba a andar hacia el coche.

Alexis no dijo nada y se limito a abrirle la puerta de atrás.

Emmy y Jo se sentaron en los asientos traseros y Alexis en el del conductor.

-"Arranca por favor".-Dijo Emmy todavía abrazando a Jo.

Alexis arranco y salio de aquella urbanización, a penas unos minutos después paro en el parking se un supermercado y se giro para mirarlas, Jo estaba en brazos de Emmy que susurraba cosas al oído que Alexis no podía escuchar.

Alexis bajo del coche con un escueto "Ahora vuelvo" y entro en la tienda minutos después salio con un carro y se acercó hasta el coche, y dio un pequeño golpe en la ventanilla de atrás para que Emmy la viera y le hizo señas para que bajara, la joven bajo seguida por su hermana y miro confusa a Alexis que con algo de dificultad saco del carrito una silla elevadora para niños y trato de meterla en el coche, Emmy abrió la boca.

-"¡Alexis!, dios mío no hacia falta que compraras una silla".

Alexis se encogió de hombros.-"Llámame loca pero no puedo soportar ir conduciendo con Jo sin cinturón, mi padre dice que soy una especie de yonki de la seguridad. Tranquila, cuando vuelva a Nueva York podemos dársela a alguien que le haga falta, o dejarla en el garaje de mi madre por si algún día que vienes a visitar y te hace falta".

Emmy seguía perpleja.-"Gracias Alexis, por todo".

Alexis se giro para decir "de nada" pero cuando se dio la vuelta y vio la intensidad de la mirada de Emmy se quedo embobada con sus ojos.

Las tres pasaron el día juntas y Jo cada vez ganaba mas confianza con Alexis, estaban tumbadas en el césped de un parque cuando Emmy se levanto a comprar helados para las tres.

-"Sabes que yo también voy a tener una hermana pronto".-Dijo Alexis a la vez que acariciaba el pelo de Jo.

-"¿En serio?".-Dijo Jo asombrada.

Alexis asintió.-"¿Y sabes que más?".

Jo se apresuro a negar con la cabeza.

-"Su segundo nombre va a ser Johanna justo como el tuyo".

Ahora Jo si que parecía impresionada.-"¿Si?, ¿Cómo yo?".

-"Como tu, resulta que, mi padre se caso con una mujer, su nombre es Kate, y es la mujer mas guapa de toooodo el mundo, y ahora van a tener una niña y como la mama de Kate se llamaba Johanna ese va a ser su segundo nombre".

Jo escuchaba atentamente tratando de comprender.-"Mi segundo nombre es Nicole, como mi abuela, ¿pero tu hermana no se va llamar así también verdad?".-Pregunto Jo.

Alexis rió.-"No no se va a llamar Nicole, aun no se sabe su nombre, mi padre y Kate no se deciden".

-"¿Y cuando va a nacer?".

-"Pues dentro de 1 mes".

-"¿Y yo la voy a conocer?".-Pregunto Jo ilusionada.

Alexis no supo que responder a eso.-"Pues no lo se Jo, a lo mejor algún día la traigo a que la conozcas cuando sea un poco mas mayor".

Justo en aquel momento volvió Emmy que repartió los helados a cada una y comenzó a escuchar como Jo le contaba que la hermana de Alexis se iba a llamar como ella, Emmy ya lo sabia, se lo había contado en el avión pero le enterneció ver como Alexis se había molestado en explicárselo a Jo para que lo entendiera.

Sobre las 7 Alexis dejo a Jo y a Emmy de nuevo en la urbanización de su padre ya que ella había quedado con su madre, bajo del coche y abrazo a Jo, y luego miro a Emmy, le cogió una mano y le dio un apretón en señal de apoyo, sin dejar nunca de mirarla a los ojos.

-"Espero que vaya bien Emmy, si pasa algo llámame y vengo a buscarte".

Emmy asintió y le apretó también la mano.

-"Nos vemos en el hotel".-Dijo Alexis y se volvió a subir al coche.

Cuando Alexis llego al hotel aquella noche tras cenar con su madre vio que Emmy aun no había vuelto así que decidió llamar a casa y darse un baño, justo cuando terminaba de ponerse el pijama escucho la puerta y apareció Emmy.

-"¿Cómo ha ido?".

Emmy bufo y se tiro en la cama quedando boca abajo.-"Podría haber ido peor, solo estaba Cris, y ella generalmente hace como que no existo, bueno en realidad hace como si Jo tampoco existiera".

-"Lo siento".-Dijo Alexis sinceramente, tumbándose junto a ella que seguía totalmente vestida.

-"Háblame de Kate".-Susurro Emmy, no había necesidad de hablar mas alto, sus caras estaban muy cerca.

-"¿Por qué?".

-"Hablando claramente, Cris es una mierda de madrastra y de madre, pero Kate, al oírte hablar de ella, solo quiero saber como es, que alguien que no es tu familia te quiera de la manera que os queréis vosotras".

-"Kate es especial".-Comenzó diciendo Alexis, y así continuaron hablando durante horas. Finalmente Emmy se dio una ducha rápida y ambas cayeron rendidas bajo las sabanas en apenas minutos, cuando Emmy se despertó sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los de Alexis.

La joven castaña se quedo unos minutos mirando sus manos enlazadas y la cara de Alexis al dormir, ¿Quién es esta chica y porque me ayuda tanto?, Emmy tenia un sentimiento extraño con Alexis que no podía explicar, no podía evitar rozar su mano cuando hablaban o colocar el pelo detrás de su oreja. Emmy suspiro y soltó su mano de la de Alexis, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, cubriendo sus ojos y suspiro, ¿le gustaba Alexis?, no tenia ni idea, en aquel momento Alexis que continuaba dormida abrió la boca y dejo escapar el nombre de Emmy en apenas un susurro, la joven que la miraba estupefacta pensó que lo había imaginado pero entonces lo dijo de nuevo, mas alto "_Emmy_".

Durante los siguientes días establecieron una especie de rutina, se despertaban, Alexis dejaba a Emmy con Jo si había quedado con su madre pero normalmente este no era el caso así que simplemente aparcaba delante de la casa del padre de Emmy y a veces esperaba en el coche, otras veces entraba a buscar a Jo con ella, pero lo que nunca cambiaba era el echo de que cada día odiaba al padre de Emmy y Jo un poco mas. La carita de Jo se iluminaba cuando veía a su hermana, como si la estuviese sacando del infierno cada vez que entraba por la puerta y a Alexis se le rompía el corazón cada vez que se despedía de la pequeña. Todas las noches hablaban durante horas, de todo y de nada, y a ninguna le pasaban desapercibidos aquellos pequeños gestos, cuando Alexis apartaba la melena de Emmy y la colocaba detrás de su oreja o cuando Emmy jugaba con los dedos de Alexis mientras contaba una historia, sus noches también habían cambiado porque cada mañana despertaban un poco mas juntas.

El séptimo día Alexis tomo una decisión, su madre se iba de gira en dos días con una obra de teatro así que ella en un principio iba a volver a Nueva York en dos días, pero algo hacia que no quisiera dejar a Emmy, así que sin pensárselo mucho, cambio su vuelo, y llamo a Kate para decirle que se quedaba unos días mas, aquella noche, tras comer con su madre, volvió a la habitación del hotel y vio a Emmy sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas leyendo un papel que había delante de ella. Sin duda aquel había sido un día totalmente caótico, cuando llegaron a buscar a Jo, el padre de esta estaba borracho y la pequeña estaba escondida en su habitación y se negaba a hablar de lo que había estado gritando su padre, después Emmy había cogido su mano mientras andaban por la calle y Alexis se había puesto tan nerviosa que su palma había comenzado a sudar, y para rematar, su madre había llegado tarde y cuando llego se paso la cena hablado de ropa, como alguien puede hablar 10 minutos sobre un abrigo es algo que Alexis jamás comprenderá.

-"¿Te quedas?".-Pregunto Emmy señalando los nuevos billetes de Alexis, que había dejado allí antes de salir a encontrarse con su madre.

Alexis asintió y se sentó junto a ella en la cama, cuando había cogido los billetes no había pensado en la reacción de Emmy, igual le parecía mal, se dejo caer del todo en la cama y se tapo la cara con las manos.

-"¿Tu madre no se va de gira?".-Dijo Emmy sin sacar su mirada de los papeles.

Alexis suspiro.-"Si si que se va".

Y entonces paso algo que iba a cambiar todo para siempre, Emmy dejo a un lado los papeles con los nuevos billetes de Alexis y se coloco al lado de Alexis que seguía tumbada en la cama y le quito los brazos de la cara, después ambas se sonrieron y sus caras se acercaron hasta que Emmy decidió acabar con el espacio que había entre ellas y muy suavemente sus labios se juntaron. Aquel beso fue distinto para las dos, Emmy comenzó a separarse tras unos segundos pero Alexis puso su mano en la nuca de la otra joven para mantenerla en aquel lugar y ahora fueron sus labios los que asaltaron los de Emmy. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Emmy se tumbo junto a Alexis y juntaron sus manos. Se quedaron en silencio mirando al techo y Alexis fue la primera en hablar.

-"¿Y ahora que? ¿Qué estamos haciendo Emmy Alison Hayes?".

Emmy se rió cuando la llamo por su nombre completo.-"Pues no lo se Alexis Harper Castle, no tengo ni idea".

Ninguna se atrevió a decir mas esa noche.

Al día siguiente siguieron su rutina, Alexis paso todo el día con su madre ya que se marchaba al día siguiente, y cuando llego al hotel esa noche escucho risas al otro lado de la puerta antes de abrirla.

Cuando entro allí estaban Emmy y Jo, tiradas en la cama haciéndose cosquillas, riendo tan alto que ni la escucharon entrar. Jo fue la primera en verla, y se escapo de los brazos de su hermana y se tiro sobre Alexis ya que no la había visto en todo el día.

Alexis se agacho para abrazarla y luego la alzo en brazos.-"Hola preciosa".

Jo se limito a apretarse contra Alexis.

Emmy se levanto y se acerco a ellas y cuando Alexis dejo a Jo en el suelo Emmy le hablo a su hermana.

-"Ve a acabar tu cena bicho o te vuelvo a hacer el ataque de las cosquillas, yo tengo que enseñarle a Alexis mi nuevo maquillaje".

Y con esa frase Emmy cogió la mano de Alexis y la metió en el baño.

-"Escucha Lexie, tuve una bronca con mi padre y mientras me gritaba me dijo que podía llevarme a Jo a dormir, y ni lo pensé, siento tomarme estas libertades y traerla aquí".

-"Ey, ¿Estas de broma?, no me puedo creer que puedas creer que me iba a parecer mal o algo, va a ser genial Emmy, se que te mueres de ganas de dormir con Jo, si quieres os dejo solas y paso la noche con mi madre".-Dijo Alexis a la vez que colocaba tras la oreja de Emmy un mechón de pelo rebelde.

-"No, no hace falta que vayas".

-"De verdad que no me importa Emms, tu solo pídemelo".

-"Quiero que te quedes".-Susurro Emmy.

Y Alexis no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella y besarla, como se habían besado la noche anterior, continuaron durante unos minutos, sin atreverse a separarse la una de la otra.

-"¡YA ACABE!".

La voz de Johanna hizo que se separaran y las dos comenzaran a reír, Emmy apoyo su frente en la de Alexis y después salieron del baño.

Durante los siguientes días, Jo paso alguna noche mas en el hotel y cuando no lo hacia, Alexis y Emmy hablaban como habían echo cada noche, pero también se besaban, eran besos inesperados que surgían de repente y cada noche se quedaban dormidas sonriendo, confusas, pero felices.

La noche numero 12 Alexis decidió que era el momento de hablar, solo le quedaban 3 días en LA, y tenia miedo de que la burbuja en la que vivían explotase cuando tuviesen que volver a Nueva York.

Cuando Emmy salio del baño y se metió en la cama, Alexis cogió su mano y la miro a los ojos.

-"Emmy, ¿Qué vamos a hacer al volver a casa?".

Emmy cerro los ojos, ella también temía esta conversación.-"Alexis, yo, yo no se que es esto, pero yo quiero… quiero estar contigo… al volver a casa, quiero que juntas descubramos que es… esto".

Alexis sonrío.-"Bien, entonces queremos los mismo".

Emmy sonrío y se besaron, pero esta vez, esta noche, fue distinto, había algo mas en aquel beso, había pasión y deseo. Cuando se despertaron al día siguiente, en una maraña de sabanas, completamente desnudas, ambas desearon parar el tiempo para no tener que salir nunca de aquella habitación donde todo era perfecto.

VUELTA A LA HISTORIA PRINCIPAL

_-"Una foto de Emmy, Alexis, enséñame una foto de ella, nunca me la llegaste a describir".-Dijo Kate._

_Alexis desbloqueo su móvil y busco durante unos segundos y después giro el móvil hacia la detective._

_-"Guau Alexis, es guapísima"._

Una sonrisa recorrió el rostro de la pelirroja.-"Si, si que lo es".

Kate sonrío.

-"Estoy muy confusa Kate".-Dijo Alexis mirando la foto.

-"Lo puedo suponer Alexis, pero estoy orgullosa de ti, por ser como eres, por querer a quien tu corazón quiere querer, hay que ser muy valiente para eso".

Alexis asintió.-"¿Cómo estas tan segura de que papa se lo tomara bien?".

Kate sonrío.-"Porque te quiere mas que a su vida, porque eres lo mas importante de su mundo, como lo es también ahora esta pequeña detective".-Dijo Kate acariciando su vientre.-"Y si estas a salvo y eres feliz, lo demás le dará igual, y estoy tan segura porque es lo que yo siento, soy feliz si tu lo eres".

Alexis dejo que una lágrima se escapara de sus ojos.

-"Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes?".-Susurro Alexis.

Beckett asintió y abrazo a la joven y deposito un beso en su pelo.

Alexis decidió pasar la noche en el loft, no le apetecía ir ahora a su apartamento ya que cuando llego de LA había dejado las maletas en la puerta y solo se había duchado antes de ir a hablar con Kate, y no tenia fuerzas para ponerse a colocar sabanas nuevas y organizar su piso ahora, solo quería meterse en su antigua cama, que sabia que estaría lista, siempre lo estaba, estaba segura de que su padre lavaba sus sabanas al menos una vez cada 10 días porque siempre que iba su habitación estaba esperándola impoluta, sin rastro de polvo, su padre quería que aquella siempre fuera su casa, aunque pasara meses sin dormir allí, cuando Kate se quedo embarazada, le dolió un poco el pensar que su habitación no seria suya nunca mas, pero por supuesto aquel no había sido el caso, su padre había hablado con su madre, que aunque mantenía cosas allí se pasaba el día en casa de su novio Greg y pasaban semanas enteras sin que pasara por allí y Martha decidió mudarse, Rick reformo la planta superior para que la nueva habitación del bebe tuviese su puerta junto a la de Alexis, había argumentado que cuando Alexis viniese a visitar, y su hermana pequeña tuviese miedo, quería que tuviese fácil el llegar a la cama de Alexis y por supuesto Alexis sabia que tras ese plan también estaba Kate.

Subió las escaleras de camino a su habitación dispuesta a dormir pero antes paro en aquella puerta, junto a la suya y entró, paso los dedos por aquella cuna y pensó en que no podía esperar a conocer a su hermana, salio de la habitación y imaginó si la _pequeña detective _o la_ detective princesa _como solían llamarla se parecería en algo a ella, quizás sería como Jo, luego pensó en si seria capaz de luchar por su hermana como lo hacia Emmy pero disipo aquella idea porque nunca tendría que hacerlo, gracias a dios, nunca tendría que luchar por su hermana porque Kate y su padre jamás la alejarían de ella, y con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos y se quedo dormida.

Cuando Alexis despertó a la mañana siguiente vio a su padre sentado en la butaca que había en su habitación mirando como dormía.

-"¿Papa?".-Dijo aun medio dormida.

Rick se levanto y se tiro encima de Alexis en la cama, como si él tuviera 5 años.

Ambos comenzaron a reír y finalmente quedaron los dos tumbados mirando al techo.

-"Pensé que habías pasado tu época de mirarme dormir".

Él se giro y miro a su hija.-"Esa etapa empezó el día que naciste cuando estábamos en el hospital, donde te mire dormir durante horas, y hasta que me muera, tendrás que lidiar con eso, cuando tu ya seas una mujer con tu propia familia y yo sea ya un abuelo canoso, entrare a tu habitación, cuando vengas a visitar en navidad y me quedare mirándote unos segundos".

Alexis tuvo ganas de llorar, así que se agarro a su padre y dejo que su olor tan familiar la embriagara.

-"Kate me dijo que tenias que hablar conmigo, pero que no era malo, y que no te despertara".

Alexis se rió.-"¿Y desde cuando haces caso a lo que dice Kate?".

Castle rió con ella.-"Debe ser que le tengo miedo con esas cambios de humor psicóticos que tiene últimamente".

Ambos se quedaron allí sonriendo al techo.

-"Tengo miedo de contártelo y que cambien las cosas".

-"Pero Kate dijo que era algo bueno, por que iba eso a cambiar las cosas".-Dijo Rick confuso.

-"No se papa".

Rick se quedo en silencio, sabia que Alexis estaba organizando sus pensamientos.

-"Papa, creo… creo que soy, creo que…, papa me he enamorado de una chica".

Los ojos de Rick parecían platos y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa, definitivamente no se esperaba eso su niña acababa de decirle que era gay. Rick se quedo en silencio pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar comenzó a reír sin parar a la vez que abrazaba a su hija.

-"¿Por qué te ríes?".-Dijo Alexis preocupada y también un poco molesta.

-"Me río de ti Lex, me rió de que estuvieses preocupada de contarme eso, ¿te gustan las mujeres? pues entonces tendré que pedir a Lanie que las amenace de muerte en lugar de pedírselo a Espo, tendré que bailar con dos novias el día de tu boda y tendré que resignarme al echo de que ni siquiera tendré un yerno, estoy condenado a vivir entre mujeres, las mujeres mas maravillosas del mundo. Te quiero tanto Alexis, no me importa con quien estés, ni de quien te enamores, siempre que te traten bien".

Alexis dejo escapar el aire que estaba conteniendo y se abrazo más fuerte a su padre.

-"Aunque no se como después ir a visitar a tu madre de repente eres lesbiana, esa es una historia digna de escuchar".

Alexis se sonrojo hasta mas no poder.-"Ni siquiera se si soy lesbiana papa, no es que de repente me gusten todas las chicas del mundo, solo me gusta _ella_".

Rick asintió y beso a Alexis en la cabeza.-"¿Y como es ella?".

Alexis se acomodo en los brazos de su padre y empezó a contarle todo sobre Emmy y Rick lo supo, Alexis había tenido relaciones antes, pero oírla hablar así, claramente se había enamorado de verdad por primera vez, y ni mas ni menos que con otra chica, pero no le importaba, porque su niña estaba entre sus brazos, y sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su boca se curvaba hacia arriba con cada palabra, y para él, eso era suficiente.

Cuando Rick y Alexis bajaron a la cocina vieron a Kate tumbada en el sofá hablando en susurros con su propia barriga, cuando los vio bajar se incorporo un poco y miro en su dirección, al ver la sonrisa en cara de ambos supuso que todo había ido bien.

-"¿Cuándo vamos a conocer entonces a la famosa Emmy?".-Dijo Kate.

Las mejillas de Alexis de nuevo se volvieron rosadas.-"Pues no se, de echo tengo que llamarla".-Dijo Alexis, que no se había molestado en mirar el móvil al haberse levantado con su padre allí esperándola, subió de nuevo la escalera y cogió su móvil, y vio que tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje de Emmy.

_Ya he aterrizado y como no cogías supuse que estarías durmiendo, yo también estoy cansadísima por culpa del viaje, me muero por hablar contigo, cuando despiertes llámame, pero si no te cojo es que estoy en otro mundo como lo estas tu ahora, y aunque leas esto cuando ya estés despierta, ojala hayas tenido dulces sueños y buenos días preciosa._

La sonrisa no se borraba de la cara de Alexis, que dudo si llamarla o no, ya que seguro que estaba dormida, pero no podía esperar mas para oír su voz, al fin y al cabo se habían tirado 15 días juntas y ahora llevaba 1 día sin verla.

El móvil sonó una, dos, tres veces y luego se oyó la voz ronca por el sueño de Emmy.-"Lexie".-Fue todo lo que dijo.

Alexis se rió.-"Siento haberte despertado Emms".

-"Te pedí que lo hicieras".-Dijo sonando ahora un poco mas despierta.

-"¿Cómo ha ido la despedida con Jo?".-Dijo Alexis.

Emmy suspiro.-"Dura, como siempre, ya la echo de menos".

-"Yo también".-Admitió Alexis antes de siquiera pensar lo que decía.

-"¿Y a ti como te ha ido con tu padre?, ya se que bien con Kate".-Dijo Emmy riendo.

-"También siento no haberte contestado ayer, sabe dios lo que te dijo Kate. Con mi padre no podía haber ido mejor Emms, tenias razón, y Kate también, no le importa".

-"Me alegro Lex, yo aun tengo que hablar con mi madre".-Dijo bufando Emmy.

Alexis se rió.-"Somos bastante patéticas ¿no crees?".

-"Es de lo que se trata el amor ¿no? De ser patéticos".-Contesto Emmy.

Alexis se rió.-"Vale, ahora solo estas siendo cursi".

Emmy también se rió.-"Puede ser, pero tengo sueño, y es la primera vez en 15 días que duermo yo sola, creo que tengo derecho a ser un poco cursi".

La pelirroja sonrío.-"Vale, pero solo esta vez".

**Por cierto, si a alguien le interesa el porque del titulo del fic, es por la canción "**_**Bright**_**" de **_**Echosmith**_**, si ya la conocéis o si os apetece escucharla, creo que le va genial al Fic. ****Saludos. **

_**Did you see that shooting star tonight?  
>Were you dazzled by the same constellation?<br>Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?  
>I think you and the moon and Neptune got it right<br>'Cause **__**now I'm shining bright**__**, so bright  
>Bright, so bright<strong>_

_**And I see colors in a different way  
>You make what doesn't matter fade to grey<br>**__**Life is good and that's the way it should be**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emmy volvió a dormir y Alexis bajo a pasar tiempo con su padre y Kate, la mayoría de las conversaciones eran sobre el bebe, a Alexis le hizo sentir bien que nada hubiese cambiado, pero entonces recibió una llamada de Emmy.

-"Hola".-Dijo Alexis sonriendo.

-"Parece que mi madre no se lo ha tomado muy bien".-Dijo Emmy con un tono claramente enfadado.

-"¿Qué a pasado?".-Alexis sabia que Emmy y su madre no estaban muy unidas, vivía con ella porque no había manera de que con su sueldo de becaria pudiese pagarse un piso en NY e ir a ver a Jo, pero tenían una relación decente así que Alexis había rezado para que la madre de Emmy se tomara bien las noticias.

-"Pues pensó que era una broma, luego se dio cuenta de que no, me grito durante media hora y después me invito a salir de su casa".

-"¡¿Qué?!".-Dijo Alexis demasiado alto por lo que Kate y Rick se giraron cuando la escucharon.

Ella alzo un brazo para disculparse y se metió en el despacho de su padre.

-"No me echo del todo Lex, me dijo que necesitaba digerir las noticias".

Alexis se llevo una mano a la cara y se froto la frente.

-"¿Cuando puedo verte?".-Dijo Alexis.

-"Ahora seria un buen momento, ya que te llamo desde el portal".

-"Vale, ¿donde quedamos?".

-"Donde quieras".

Alexis escucho como Emmy bostezaba al otro lado del teléfono y sonrío.

-"Pues quedamos en 30 minutos en la parada del metro de Lexington Av/63 St, ¿sabes donde queda?".

-"Si, nos vemos".

Alexis salio del despacho y abrazo a su padre y luego a Kate.

-"Me tengo que ir, por lo visto no todo el mundo es tan increíble como vosotros, la madre de Emmy le ha pedido que se fuera de casa un tiempo cuando le dijo que esta conmigo".

Kate suspiro.-"Lo siento Lex".

-"Quede con ella al lado de mi apartamento, la pobre esta muerta de sueño aunque no lo reconozca".

Rick asintió y le dio un beso en el pelo, luego abrazo a Kate mientras Alexis salía del loft.

-"Esta chica, Emmy, parece que no ha tenido una vida fácil".-Dijo el escritor.

-"Ya, pero bueno, ahora tiene a Alexis".

Alexis llego a su lugar de encuentro y no vio a Emmy, apenas tres minutos después, alguien la rodeo por la espalda y cuando se giro con una enorme sonrisa en la cara vio que Emmy la miraba con la misma expresión.

-"Hola".-Dijo Alexis.

Emmy sonrío aun más y la beso, en mitad de la calle, sin importarle nada más.

Cuando se separaron Alexis le cogió la mano y comenzó a andar hacia su edificio.

-"¿Vives aquí?".

Alexis asintió y saludo al portero.-"Era el piso de Kate, cuando acabe la universidad me mude aquí porque esta al lado del hospital".

Salieron del ascensor y Alexis abrió la puerta.

-"Solo vine aquí a dejar las maletas así que todo lleva cerrado 15 días, disculpa el desorden y todo eso".

Emmy negó con la cabeza.-"Es perfecto".

Alexis sonrío.-"Siéntate ahí un segundo vuelvo en 2 minutos".

Y efectivamente dos minutos después Alexis volvió al salón.

-"Ven".

Emmy se levanto y la siguió a la que supuso seria su habitación.

-"Ahora, te obligo a dormir, yo voy a organizar un poco esto y bajare a comprar algo para cenar, te he dejado ahí un pijama y sabanas limpias".

Alexis se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios.-"Y nada de rechistar, te veo en 2 horas al menos".

Emmy sonrío y la beso de nuevo.

-"Gracias".

Alexis le dio un ultimo beso y salio de la habitación llevándose las sabanas que había cambiado de la cama, lo primero que hizo fue abrir sus maletas de LA y meter todo en la lavadora, después abrió las ventanas del salón y le paso un paño rápido a la mesa y a las encimeras de la cocina cuando volvió para comprobar como estaba Emmy la vio tirada en la cama durmiendo como un bebe. Salio a hacer la compra y cuando volvió seguía en la misma posición, pero decidió despertarla porque si no no podrá dormir de noche. Se saco los zapatos y se metió en las sabanas quedando cara a cara con Emmy y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Emmy abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara.

-"Así da gusto despertarse".

Alexis dejo escapar una carcajada y se abrazo mas a ella.-"Te he echado de menos, aunque solo fuera un día".

Emmy le dio un beso en el pelo y se quedaron en silencio.

-"¿Qué día tienes que volver a trabajar?".-Pregunto Emmy.

-"El jueves, ¿y tu?".

-"El viernes".-Dijo Emmy con una clara sonrisa en la cara.

-"¿Donde esta tu bufete?"

-"En la 70th E, junto a Madison Ave, ¿En que hospital estas Lex?, nunca lo dijiste".

Alexis sonrío.-"En Lenox Hill, estamos a 10 minutos una de la otra".

-"Quizás podamos comer juntas algún día".-Dijo Emmy sonriendo.-"Estas cerca en este piso, ¿vas andando?".

-"La mayoría de los días, ¿sabes?, se me hace raro estar en Nueva York contigo".-Admitió Alexis.

-"A mi también, en LA era como unas vacaciones y ahora toca volver a la realidad".

-"¿Dónde esta el piso de tu madre?".

Emmy bufo.-"En Tribeca, aun no se como llegue aquí a tiempo cuando dijiste 30 minutos, la verdad es que tengo el metro dominado".

Alexis rió.

-"Mi padre y Kate quieren conocerte".-dijo Alexis muy bajito.

-"¿Tu quieres que los conozca?".

-"¿Tu quieres conocerlos?".

Emmy se echo a reír.-"Yo te pregunte primero Lex".

-"Si que quiero, son importantes para mi, y bueno, podíamos esperar unas semanas pero Kate esta a punto de dar a luz".

-"Tienes razón, sin duda quiero conocer a _tu madre_ antes de que de a luz".-Dijo Emmy y al momento se dio cuenta de su error.-"Mierda Lex, me salio solo".

Alexis se echo a reír.-"No te preocupes, a veces me cuesta a mi misma no llamarles _mis padres_, cuando hablo de ella y mi padre, es mas cuando nazca la pequeña detective y comience a llamarle mama, estoy segura de que se me va a escapar mas de una vez".

-"Pues en los próximos días, cuento con una cena en casa de tu padre".-Dijo Emmy y Alexis asintió.

-"¿Ya sabes cuando volverás a ver a Jo?".

Emmy suspiro y negó con la cabeza, cuando vuelva a ahorrar un poco y tenga al menos un viernes libre para ir y volver para el lunes.

-"No se como sobrevives a cruzar el país dos veces en tres días".-Dijo Alexis acariciándole la cara.

-"Por Jo iría a California, le daría un abrazo y volvería a Nueva York".

La pelirroja sonrío.

2 DÍAS DESPUÉS

Alexis podía ver lo nerviosa que estaba Emmy mientras subían en el ascensor.

-"Les vas a caer bien".-Susurro Alexis.

-"Eso espero".-En aquel momento el ascensor se abrió y se dirigieron a la puerta del loft y podían escuchar música al otro lado, Alexis miro el reloj y vio que llegaban 10 minutos antes, y 10 minutos son mucho tiempo sin tu padre es como un niño de 5 años.

En lugar de timbrar decidió sacar sus llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Alexis se echo a reír al momento cuando vio a su padre bailando en el sofá, con una camisa de Spiderman, bailando como si fuera un adolescente.

Kate apareció bajando las escaleras.

-"¡RICHARD CASTLE!".

El escritor paro de moverse y apago la música al instante, y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de las dos jóvenes que trataban de contener la risa en la puerta.

-"Castle, te dije que tenias que estar listo a menos cuarto, sabes que Alexis siempre llega pronto".

Kate se acerco la puerta y abrazo a Alexis.-"Lo siento".-Susurro en su oído.

Pero Alexis volvió a reírse.-"Hace tiempo que he aceptado que papa me va a avergonzar de por vida".

Rick se acerco a su hija y la abrazo.-"Lo siento Lex, tienes que escuchar este disco, es genial".

Kate se acerco a Emmy mientras padre e hija se abrazaban.

-"Es un placer Emmy".

La joven sonrío y ambas se abrazaron, Kate estaba a punto de dar a luz y Emmy no pudo evitar mirar hacia su barriga, Kate sonrío y cogió la mano de la joven y la coloco sobre su abultado estomago.

Emmy la miro confusa y Kate levanto un dedo y dijo.-"Espera un momento".

Y efectivamente unos segundos después Emmy noto un golpe contra su mano y se quedo con la boca abierta.

-"Guau".

Kate sonrío y Rick apareció para saludar también a Emmy.

La joven de repente se puso nerviosa, aquel era el padre de su novio y también uno de sus autores favoritos.

Rick no dijo nada solo sonrío y la abrazo, Emmy se sintió rara en los brazos de aquel gigantesco hombre pero le correspondió el abrazo, hacia años que su padre no la abrazaba así.

-"Gracias por venir".-Dijo Rick.

Las chicas se sacaron el abrigo y los cuatro se dirigieron al sofá, Rick se levanto sin decir nada y volvió con una camiseta limpia y con zapatos, ya que antes iba descalzo y le guiño el ojo a Kate que mustio un _gracias_.

-"¿Sabes que Emms iba a leer uno de tus libros cuando íbamos en el avión papa?".

-"¿En serio?".-Dijo Rick emocionado.

-"Si, el segundo de Storm".-Dijo Alexis.

-"Guau, uno de los mas antiguos, si no me equivoco, ese tiene en la dedicatoria a Alexis".-Comentó Kate.

Rick miro a su mujer sonriendo.-"A veces me olvido de lo fan que eres".

Kate se puso colorada y miro hacia otro lado.

-"Cuando tenia 12 años callo en mis manos uno de sus libros, y desde entonces, es usted uno de mis favoritos".

Rick comenzó a reír y Kate y Alexis sonrieron.

-"¿Me acabas de tratar de usted?, ya ni Gates me llama Mr. Castle".

Emmy se puso colorada.

-"No tienes que tratarme de usted, y cuando quieras trae los libros que tengas y te los firmo".

Emmy asintió aun colorada y Alexis cambio de tema.

-"¿Cómo va la pequeña detective por ahí Kate?".

-"Pues quiero que salga cuanto antes, no me deja dormir, ni andar, ni comer a veces, ¡no le gusta el café!, me tire tres días para convencer a Rick de que me dejara tomar una taza, una pequeñita, y cuando tome el primer sorbo salí disparada hacia el baño".-Dijo dirigiéndose a Emmy.-"Pero se que vale la pena, y en el fondo quiero que se quede ahí dentro el mayor tiempo posible, que no vaya a salir antes de tiempo".-Finalizó acariciándose la barriga.

-"¿Qué día sales de cuentas?".

-"El 14".-Contesto Rick.

Una sonrisa recorrió las facciones de Emmy.-"Mi hermana cumple 4 años el 10".

Kate sonrío.

-"¿Se llama Johanna verdad?".-Dijo Kate.

Emmy asintió.-"¿Habéis visto alguna foto?".-Pregunto en parte dirigiéndose a Alexis.

Rick y Kate negaron y Emmy saco su móvil y abrió su carpeta de fotos de Jo y le paso el móvil a los dos adultos.

-"Es preciosa".-Susurro Rick mientras Kate continuaba pasando fotos sin dejar de sonreír.

Emmy asintió y cogió su móvil cuando Rick se lo pasó.

Después de charlar un rato mas en el sofá cenaron, Emmy se dio cuenta de que Rick hacia todo, claramente intentando que Kate no hiciera ningún esfuerzo y eso la hizo sonreír, cuando acabaron de comer ella insistió en ayudar a Alexis y a Rick a lavar los platos y finalmente Rick dio su brazo a torcer y dejo a las jóvenes en la cocina para que acabaran de fregar y se reunió con Kate en el sofá.

Cuando se reunieron con ellos Alexis se sentó junto a Kate y instantáneamente comenzó a jugar con el pelo de la detective. Emmy iba a sentarse cuando Rick se dirigió a ella.

-"Emmy, ven conmigo".-Dijo Rick con una sonrisa.

-"¿A donde vais?, pregunto Alexis con el ceño fruncido, Kate tenia la misma expresión.

-"Quiero enseñarle algo, así que vosotras quedaros aquí".

Algo nerviosa Emmy siguió a Rick escaleras arriba.

-"Esta es la habitación de Alexis, supongo que ya te la enseñara ella, pero ven quiero enseñarte esta habitación también".

Entraron en la habitación contigua que claramente era la habitación del bebe y Rick se sentó en la alfombra y le hizo una seña a Emmy para que se sentara también en el suelo.

-"Emmy, como padre, estoy totalmente obligado a amenazarte si le haces daño a mi calabaza, pero nunca antes había tenido que tener esta charla con una chica".

Emmy sonrío.

-"No le hagas daño, si quieres a Alexis, ella te querrá de vuelta, si le eres leal, ella no te fallara, si la tratas bien, ella siempre estará ahí para ti".

Emmy sintió ganas de abrazar a aquel hombre, a aquel maravilloso padre y Rick pareció leer su mente porque la estrecho entre sus brazos.

11 DÍAS DESPUÉS

Emmy y Alexis paseaban por Central Park, cuando Alexis saco el móvil de su bolsillo y contesto.

-"Hola papa".

Y Emmy vio como las facciones de Alexis cambiaban y sintió como apretaba su mano.

-"Vale, si, claro, papa, ya voy".

Alexis colgó y se dirijo a Emmy.-"Necesitamos un taxi, ya viene el bebe".

Emmy sonrío, y Alexis prácticamente se lanzo a la carretera subiendo los dos brazos, un taxi paro y la pelirroja se metió en el coche.

-"Ve tu Lex, yo me pasare por allí cuando ya haya pasado todo".-Dijo Emmy con tono calmado.

Alexis la miro como si hablara en otro idioma.

-"Ja, súbete al coche, tu vienes conmigo".

Emmy se echo a reír y decidió no discutir así que subió al coche y cerro la puerta tras ella.

Llegaron en 23 minutos exactamente, después de que Alexis prácticamente sobornara al taxista para que fuese un poco más rápido.

Alexis tiro de Emmy hacia los ascensores del hospital y pulso la quinta planta.

Emmy la sujeto por los hombros.-"Ahora, ya estas aquí, cálmate Lex, a Kate le debe llegar con tu padre, no necesita otra Castle de los nervios".

Alexis suspiro y abrazo a Emmy.

Cuando llegaron a la planta de maternidad Alexis pregunto en el mostrador por la habitación de Kate y se dirigieron a ella.

Kate estaba en una cama con un montón de maquinas a su alrededor y Rick estaba paseando de un lado a otro con una cámara de video en una de sus manos y una pelota antiestrés en la otra.

Las jóvenes entraron el la habitación y Alexis sin siquiera decir hola se dirigió a los aparatos a los que estaba conectada Kate y empezó a leer los números, al verla Rick se puso a su lado y trato de descifrar lo que leía su hija. Emmy simplemente se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano de Kate que le sonrío.

-"¿Cómo vas?".

Kate apretó su mano.-"Perfectamente, todavía falta un rato para conocer a esta pequeña, pero Rick me obligo a venir cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia contracciones".

Emmy sonrío.-"Pues menos mal que me tienes aquí, no quisiera verte lidiar con estos dos las próximas horas tu sola, a la vez que intentas que un ser humano salga de ti".

Kate se río y Rick se sobresalto.-"Mira que guay, cuando se ríe esa maquina hace todas esas líneas".

Alexis comenzó a explicarle a su padre lo que significaba cada maquina y lo que monitorizaba cada una, el corazón de Kate, el del bebe, el de las contracciones, etc.

-"Ni hola me vas a decir".-Dijo Kate lanzándole a Alexis la pelota antiestrés que minutos antes había estado estrujando Rick.

Alexis se sobresalto y se giro hacia Kate.

-"Lo siento".-Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?".

-"Bien Lexie, gracias por estar aquí".

La joven pelirroja sonrío.

**Pues ahí queda otro capitulo, 4 en 5 días, yo creo que esta bastante bien ;) Gracias por vuestros amables comentarios! Tengo grandes planes para Jo en los siguientes capítulos, y también con la aparición de la pequeña detective, a ver si me ayudáis un poco con el nombre, ya sabemos que el segundo nombre es Johanna, a ver que hago con el primero, si tenéis alguna idea, no dudéis en dejarla en las reviews o por PM**

**Estaba pensando en Taylor Johanna Castle o sino Cammie Johanna Castle (Pero no se si suena demasiado parecido a Emmy). Soy terrible eligiendo nombres :(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quería agradecer vuestras opiniones con los nombres así que introduje la mayoría en el capitulo. Gracias sobre todo a EmilyCK porque me encantaron todos los nombres y además puso un monton!**

El médico entró para ver como iba Kate y le dijo que solo había dilatado 3 cm y las cosas iban lentas, la detective de momento se sentía bien.

-"Necesitáis un nombre".-Dijo Alexis.

-"No nos podemos decidir".-Se quejo Rick.

-"¿Tenéis una lista de los finalistas o algo?".-Pregunto Emmy y Castle y Beckett negaron a la vez.

La joven saco de su bolso una pequeña libreta que siempre llevaba con ella y busco una página en blanco.

-"Bien, sabemos ya el segundo nombre así que eso esta decidido, ahora, ir diciendo nombres y luego tachamos".

-"Amanda".-Dijo Alexis.

Emmy sonrío y apunto el nombre.

-"Daniela".-Dijo Kate y Rick sonrío.

-"Hope".-Dijo Rick y Kate arrugo la nariz como si no le gustara.

Emmy se río y fue apuntando los nombres.

-"Di tu uno Emmy".-Dijo Kate.

Emmy negó.-"No Kate, esto es cosa vuestra".

-"Venga Emmy, nuestra pequeña princesa detective, la señorita caskett, con que nombre te la imaginas".-Insistió Castle.

-"Taylor".-Dijo Emmy con seguridad y al momento sintió que no debía haber dicho nada pero dos pares de ojos azules y unos verdes la miraban con intensidad.

-"Me gusta, estaba en nuestras listas de casa".-Dijo Kate.

-"¿Qué mas?".-Pregunto Alexis.

-"Abigail".-Dijo Rick.

Emmy lo apuntó y miro a Alexis.

-"Sophia".-Dijo la pelirroja.

Emmy fue a apuntarlo pero Kate la paró.

-"¡JA!, ni lo apuntes Emmy, así se llamaba _otra _de las musas de Castle, y acabo siendo una asesina".

Rick se rió ante los celos de Kate y se acerco a ella para besar su frente.

La enfermera entro a mirar los monitores de Kate y vio que hacían una lista de nombres.

-"Dicen que Sherry se esta poniendo de moda".-Comento la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-"Oh y justo por casualidad ese es tu nombre".-Dijo Kate riendo.

-"Pura casualidad".

Cuando la enfermera salió Emmy miro hacia la lista.

-"Pues no es tan larga, ahora solo toca tachar".

-"¿Por qué no los leemos en alto con el segundo nombre y el apellido a ver como quedan?".-Sugirió Alexis y Emmy comenzó a leer.

_Amanda Johanna Castle Beckett_

_Daniela Johanna Castle Beckett_

_Hope Johanna Castle Beckett_

_Taylor Johanna Castle Beckett _

_Abigail Johanna Castle Beckett_

"Vale yo creo que podemos tachar Hope y Abigail".-Sugirió Alexis.

-"Y aunque me encanta Amanda no queda muy bien con Johanna".-Comento Rick.

-"Bien pues tenemos finalistas, Daniela y Taylor".-Dijo Emmy rodeando los dos últimos nombres sin tachar de la lista.

-"¿Y cual vamos a elegir?".- pregunto Rick mirando hacia Kate.

-"Supongo que cuando veamos su carita lo sabremos".-Dijo Kate.

4 HORAS DESPUÉS

Kate estaba lista para empezar a empujar en unos minutos, había elegido usar la epidural ya que después de que le dispararan en el corazón era lo mas seguro para evitar complicaciones.

Emmy se levantó y besó la frente de Kate.-"Te veo en un rato súper mama".

Kate le sonrío y asintió.

La joven castaña se acerco a Alexis y le dio un abrazo y salió de la habitación para sentarse en la sala de espera.

Emmy no llevaba ni 10 minutos allí sentada cuando una mujer pelirroja se sentó justo en la silla que estaba a su lado a pesar de que todas las demás estaban vacías.

-"Y tu querida, debes ser la joven que le ha robado el corazón a mi nieta".

Emmy alzo la mirada y vio otra copia mas de aquellos ojos, los mismos que tenían Alexis y Rick, y entonces se puso colorada.

-"Hola".

Martha sonrío y la abrazo como pudo mientras ambas seguían sentadas.

-"Es un placer conocerte".-Dijo Martha.

Emmy sonrío.-"Igualmente".

-"¿Cómo iban ahí dentro?".

-"Kate estaba a punto de empezar a empujar".

Martha asintió y se levantó.

-"Voy a darle un beso antes de que empiece la acción, vuelvo ahora querida".

Minutos después Martha regreso con una sonrisa en su cara y volvió a sentarse junto a Emmy.

-"¿Emmy es diminutivo de algo?, Emily o quizás Emma".-Pregunto Martha.

Emmy sonrío, sabia que a Martha le gustaba llamar a la gente por su nombre completo pero tuvo que negar.-"No, simplemente Emmy".

Martha asintió con una sonrisa.

-"¿Por qué no entras con ellos?".-Pregunto la joven.

-"Quiero a esos tres, casi cuatro, mas que a nada, pero creo que es mejor que estén ellos solos".

Emmy sonrío y asintió.

Apenas dos minutos después un hombre de pelo blanco se acerco a ellas.

-"¿Ya nació?".

Martha se levanto y le dio un abrazo.-"Todavía no James".

La pelirroja retomo su sitio y Jim dirigió su mirada a Emmy.

-"Y tu claro, tienes que ser Emmy, he oído mucho de ti".

La joven se levantó y le extendió la mano, Jim se la estrecho con gusto.

-"Soy Jim".

-"Yo Emmy".

Ambos se sentaron y mantuvieron pequeñas conversaciones hasta que una hora después Alexis apareció por la puerta, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

-"Ya podéis pasar".

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a la habitación. La pequeña había nacido hace un rato pero Alexis no los había echo pasar hasta que las enfermeras terminaron de mirar al bebe y lo vistieron. Martha y Jim se dirigieron directamente hacia Rick que tenia a la pequeña en brazos.

Emmy simplemente se acerco a la cama y cogió la mano de Kate, que parecía cansada pero feliz como nunca la había visto.

-"Felicidades".-Susurro Emmy.

Kate sonrío con lágrimas en los ojos.

Emmy se separo de Kate y abrazo a Alexis por la espalda, que miraba embobada como su padre le pasaba la pequeña a Martha.

-"Lo has hecho bien hermana mayor".-Dijo Emmy.

Alexis se giro y la abrazo fuerte.

Jim se había movido hacia la cama ya abrazaba a Kate mientras que Rick cogía a la pequeña de los brazos de su madre que también quería acercarse a saludar a Kate.

Rick anduvo entonces hacia las jóvenes.

-"Emmy, te toca cogerla".-Dijo Rick.

-"¿Seguro?".-Susurro Emmy mirando hacia la pequeña.

Rick asintió y la coloco en sus brazos.-"No creo que te hayas olvidado de cómo coger una de estos, Jo era un bebe no hace tanto".-Dijo Rick.

Emmy sonrío y miro hacia la pequeña.

Alexis saco una foto de ambas y trato de contener las lagrimas.

La pequeña detective comenzó a revolverse en los brazos de Emmy.-"Creo que alguien echa de menos a mama".-Susurro Emmy acercando la pequeña a Kate que la acepto con una sonrisa.

-"Creo que es mejor que os deje a solas familia".-Dijo Emmy sin dejar de mirar hacia la pequeña.

-"Y creer que la persona que eligió tu nombre ya quiere irse".-Susurro Kate hacia el bebe.

Emmy la miro confusa y Alexis cogió su mano y dijo.-"Taylor Johanna Castle Beckett".


	6. Chapter 6

Emmy subió al ascensor de camino al loft con una sonrisa en la cara, se moría de ganas de volver a ver a la pequeña Taylor, cuando llego al piso indicado se acerco a la puerta de los Castle y llamo suavemente a la puerta por si la pequeña estaba durmiendo, unos segundos después apareció Rick al otro lado de la puerta y al ver a Emmy sonrío y la abrazo.

Cuando Rick finalmente la soltó, la joven entró a la casa y se saco la chaqueta.

-"¿Dónde están las chicas?".-Pregunto Emmy.

La sonrisa de Rick se agrando a un más y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo siguiera, se acercaron a la habitación de Rick y este empujo la puerta para que la joven pudiese ver quien estaba dentro.

Kate y Alexis dormían ambas con la boca abierta y entre sus cuerpos se encontraba el de la pequeña Tay, que también dormía placidamente.

Emmy sonrío y junto a Castle volvieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá, comenzaron a charlar sobre todo y nada y entonces el móvil de Emmy emitió el sonido de un nuevo mensaje, la joven lo abrió y frunció el ceño.

-"¿Todo bien?".-Pregunto Rick.

Emmy suspiro.-"Si, esto…, es un mensaje de mi padre, dice que Jo quiere hablar por Skype".

-"¿Y que hay de malo?".

-"Bueno, no siempre esta dispuesto a colocarle a mi hermana el ordenador, y quiere hablar ahora".

Rick sonrío y estiro su brazo para coger su portátil de la mesa.

-"No Rick, en todo caso me voy a mi piso en taxi o algo".

-"Vamos Emmy, acabas de llegar, las chicas aun están dormidas, y a parte, yo quiero conocer a Jo".

Emmy sonrío y envió un mensaje a su padre diciéndole que podían hacer la videoconferencia ahora, después cogió el portátil de Castle e inicio su sesión en Skype.

El portátil comenzó a sonar y Emmy se apresuro a contestar.

La cara del padre de la joven apareció en la pantalla.

-"Ala, ya esta, no hagas mucho ruido Johanna".-El padre de Emmy pareció notar que su hija mayor no estaba en su habitación.-"¿Y tu donde estas?".

-"En casa de Alexis".-Contesto simplemente Emmy.

Su padre no dijo nada y se levanto de la silla y fue entonces cuando la sonrisa se apodero de la expresión de Emmy cuando vio a su hermana trepar para sentarse de rodillas en la silla que había ocupado su padre.

-"Hola preciosa".

-"¡HOLA!".-Dijo Jo.

-"Hola Jo".-Dijo Rick apareciendo en la pantalla.

La pequeña lo miro con el ceño fruncido y de repente algo hizo clic en su cabecita.

-"ERES EL PAPA DE ALEXIS".

Rick se echo a reír.-"Así es Jo, y ya tenia ganas de conocerte, he oído hablar muuuuucho de ti".

La pequeña sonrío de oreja a oreja.

-"Entonces, si estas en casa de el papa de Alexis, ¿puedo ver a Taylor?".-Pregunto Emmy insegura.

-"Claro que puedes".-Dijo Alexis mientras entraba en el salón con el bebe en brazos.

La cara de Emmy se ilumino al ver aparecer a la pelirroja, que se sentó entre su novia y su padre y sonrío hacia la pantalla.

-"Mira Jo, aquí esta Taylor, se acaba de despertar".-Dijo Alexis.

Jo miraba atenta con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Es muy pequeñita".-Susurro Jo.

Emmy sonrío aun más y paso una mano por los hombros de Alexis para acariciar su pelo, la pelirroja se amoldo contra el cuerpo de Emmy.

-"¿Te gusta?".-Pregunto Rick dirigiéndose a Jo.

La niña asintió sin dejar de mirar el bebe que estaba en brazos de Alexis.

-"¿Y donde esta la mama?, Kate, la que es muy guapa".-Pregunto Jo haciendo reír a Rick.

-"Esta durmiendo, pero supongo que se despertara pronto".-Dijo Castle.

-"¿Y como lo sabes?".-Dijo la niña que se encontraba en esa fase de querer saberlo todo.

-"Pues porque estaba durmiendo con Alexis y Taylor pero cuando se de cuenta de que no están seguro que se despierta".-Explico Rick con una sonrisa.

Emmy pudo ver devoción a través de la pantalla en los ojos de su hermana, probablemente aquella era la primera vez que un adulto que no fuese ella misma o Alexis se molestaba en contestar a una de sus preguntas.

Los tres, continuaron hablando con Jo, de vez en cuando se quedaban en silencio cuando Taylor hacia algún sonido o se movía y efectivamente unos minutos después Kate apareció por la puerta.

-"¿Qué hacéis?".-Dijo a la vez que se apretaba más su bata para combatir el frío que sentía al salir del confort de su cama.

-"Hablar con Jo, ven Kate".-Dijo Alexis.

Al escuchar esas palabras Kate se apresuro a cruzar el loft para mirar la pantalla de aquel ordenador que seguía en las rodillas de Emmy pero que estaba inclinado para enfocar a todos los sentados en el sofá. De la emoción y ante la falta de sitio, Kate se dejo caer encima de Richard y clavo la mirada en la pantalla.

-"Hola Jo".-Susurro Kate.

-"Hola".-Contesto la niña con timidez.

-"Tenia muchas ganas de conocerte".-Dijo Kate.

En aquel momento parecía que Kate estaba sola en una habitación y que Jo estaba enfrente de ella, en lugar de eso estaban siendo observadas por 3 pares de ojos curiosos y la niña estaba en la otra punta del país.

-"Yo también quería conocerte, Alexis dijo que eras la mujer mas guapa del mundo".

Kate dejo salir una carcajada y le dirigió una mirada a su hijastra.

-"Yo creo que es cierto".-Dijo Alexis moviendo sus hombros arriba y abajo.

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo".-Afirmo Emmy.

-"Y yo ya ni te digo".-Añadió Rick.

Kate sonrío y incluso se puso un poco colorada, volvió a mirar a la pantalla donde Jo le sonreía y en aquel momento la detective se dio cuenta de que pese a que no era normal, su familia para ella, era perfecta.

3 MESES DESPUÉS DEL NACIMIENTO DE TAYLOR

Cuando las jóvenes entraron en el loft, Rick se acababa de poner la chaqueta, tenia que ir a comprar pañales y Alexis decidió acompañarlo así que Emmy camino hacia donde Kate jugaba con Tay junto al sofá.

Emmy y Kate, charlaban mientras que la pequeña Taylor se trataba de comer su propio puño mientras jugaba con el pelo de Emmy, 10 minutos después el teléfono de esta sonó.

-"¿Diga?".-Contesto Emmy.

Y entonces Kate vio como Emmy se quedaba blanca, literalmente pudo ver como el color abandonaba sus mejillas y las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y solo fue capaz de susurrar _Jo_. Kate cogió a Taylor y la coloco sobre su manta de juegos y agarro a Emmy por los hombros para que la mirara.

-"Emmy, escúchame ¿Qué pasa?".

La joven parecía en estado de shock así que Kate le quito el móvil y lo llevo a su oreja.

-"¿Con quien hablo?".

-"Llamo del hospital Buena Ventura, para informar a la señorita Emmy Hayes de que su padre se ha visto envuelto en un accidente de coche".

-"Dios mío, ¿Estaba el solo?, ¿iba él solo en el coche?".

-"Lo siento pero no puedo darle esa información solo puedo hablar sobre el señor Thomas Hayes".

-"Maldita sea, soy detective de la NYPD, placa 41319 si no me lo dice créame que conseguiré la información de otra manera así que por favor, puede contestarme si iba una niña de 4 años con él en el coche".

Kate escucho bufar a la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-"No ha habido menores envueltos en el accidente, solo el señor y la señora Hayes, su estado es grave y eso es todo lo que puedo decir".

-"Gracias".-Dijo Kate y colgó.

-"Emmy, Emmy escúchame, Jo no estaba en el coche, Jo esta bien, no iba con él".

Los ojos de Emmy volvieron a la realidad y se encontraron con los de Kate.-"¿No iba en el coche?".

Kate negó con la cabeza.-"Jo esta bien, no estaba en el coche".

En aquel momento Alexis y Rick entraron por la puerta y Alexis al ver la expresión de Emmy corrió hacia ellas, Emmy abrazo a Alexis y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

-"Rick, necesitamos 5 billetes a Los Ángeles lo antes que puedas".

-"¿Qué ha pasado?".-Pregunto Alexis sin soltar a Emmy.

-"El padre de Emmy ha tenido un accidente, Emmy pensó que Jo estaba en el coche pero no estaba con ellos".

-"Oh".-Dijo Alexis apretando a Emmy mas fuerte contra su pecho.

Cuando Kate miro hacia Rick, este ya tenia el móvil en la oreja y hablaba con alguien sobre un avión privado para llegar a LA lo antes posible.

Kate cogió a Taylor y la llevo con ella a la habitación, y saco una bolsa para meter todo lo necesario para la pequeña en ella.

15 minutos después, Emmy había dejado de llorar desconsoladamente pero no había soltado a Alexis, Kate había preparado dos bolsas de viaje, una con cosas para Taylor y otra con algo de ropa de ella, de Rick y todo lo que había encontrado en la habitación de Alexis ya que serviría para las dos jóvenes.

-"Patterson nos deja su avión privado, estaremos allí en 5 horas máximo".-Dijo el escritor dirigiéndose tanto a Kate como a Emmy.

-"No…no…hace falta que vengáis, yo…yo puedo".-Comenzó a decir Emmy entre sollozos.

-"Ahórratelo Emms, sabes que vamos a ir todos contigo".-Dijo Alexis.

Finalmente todos salieron del loft y bajaron al coche que los estaba esperando para llevarlos directamente hasta el aeropuerto.

Kate saco su móvil y llamo a los chicos, seguía de baja por maternidad pero le pareció lo correcto avisar de que se iba de Nueva York.

-"Necesito saber donde esta Jo, si no estaba con ellos en el coche, donde esta".-Susurro Emmy.

Alexis saco el móvil de su novia.-"¿Qué tal si llamas a la vecina?, esa que se queda a veces con Jo".

Emmy asintió y cogió el móvil buscando en su agenda.

-"¿Señora Farley?, soy Emmy Hayes, ¿esta Jo ahí con usted?".

El silencio se hizo en el coche mientras todos esperaban una respuesta.

-"Oh gracias a dios".-Dijo Emmy y lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-"Mi padre y Cris han tenido un accidente, voy de camino, ¿puede quedarse con ella máximo 6 horas mas?".

-"Muchas, gracias Señora Farley, ¿Puedo hablar con ella?".

Conversación:

_J: ¿Emmy?_

_E: Hola preciosa_

_J: ¡Hola!_

_E: Escucha, voy de camino a verte, tienes que quedarte con la señora Farley unas horas más_

_J: ¿Vienes a verme a mi?_

_E: Pues claro a quien sino_

_J: ¿Y viene Lex?_

_E: Por supuesto bicho, ni se me pasa por la cabeza ir si Lex ¿Y sabes a quien mas vas a conocer preciosa?_

_J: ¿A Taylor? ¿A Kate? ¿A Rick?_

_E: A los tres_

_J: ¿A los tres de verdad? Sin ser en el ordenador_

_E: A los tres de verdad bicho, sin ser por Skype, los vas a ver del todo_

-Emmy escucho como Jo emitía un grito de alegría, después de tantas horas viendo a Kate, Rick y sobre todo a Taylor a través de la pantalla del ordenador en aquellas ocasiones en la que su padre se molestaba en conectarle el ordenador a Johanna desde California-

_J: ¿Y donde están papa y mama?_

_E: Escucha Jo, hablaremos cuando llegue, pórtate bien mi vida, te quiero_

_J: Yo también te quiero_

_E: Te veo en unas horas_

Cuando Emmy colgó el teléfono lo apretó entre sus dedos y se apoyó de nuevo sobre el hombro de Alexis, _Jo esta bien_, trato de repetir en su cabeza, pero hasta que no la viera, hasta que no estuviera en sus brazos, esa sensación que se había apoderado de ella cuando cogió el teléfono no se iba a ir.

**He tardado en actualizar porque en u principio este capitulo empezaba con lo de TRES MESES DESPUÉS, pero finalmente me decidí a hacer la escena del principio. Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, las reviews se agradecen muchísimo! Gracias por leer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**No lo deje claro en el capitulo anterior pero simplemente decir que durante esos tres meses que me salte, Emmy y Alexis fueron al menos 2 veces a ver a Jo, por lo que la relación entre Jo y Alexis es bastante fuerte.**

Sin duda, de todas las veces que Emmy había viajado a LA a ver a su hermana, esta se le había echo la mas larga, a pesar de que gracias a la influencia de Rick el viaje fuese a durar mucho menos de lo habitual, las manos de Emmy continuaban temblando. Alexis seguía a su lado, acariciando su rostro o su espalda para darle a entender que no estaba sola, Emmy se pregunto que habría echo de no ser por Alexis y su familia, que habría sido de ella al recibir esa llamada del hospital y dio gracias por no tener que hacer todo esto sola.

Kate cantaba en susurros a Taylor que estaba a punto de dormirse en los brazos de su madre. El sonido de la voz de la detective hizo que Emmy se fuese relajando también y poco a poco fue apoyándose más en Alexis inconscientemente.

Rick se levanto a hablar con el piloto y cuando regreso junto a las chicas se paro para acariciar la mejilla de Emmy antes de sentarse junto a Kate.

-"En 20 minutos aterrizamos, y hay un coche esperándonos en la pista".-Dijo Rick.

-"No se como agradeceros todo esto".-Dijo Emmy incorporándose un poco para mirar mejor a Rick.

-"No tienes que hacerlo".-Añadió Kate.

Emmy sonrío, o algo parecido y volvió a reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Alexis.

-"Cuando lleguemos, vamos a buscar a Jo, de eso no hay duda, pero después ¿Qué quieres hacer?".-Pregunto Alexis.

Emmy suspiro.-"Supongo que ir al hospital, a ver como están ellos".

Alexis asintió y beso el pelo de su novia, ambas estaban pensando lo mismo pero ninguna se atrevía a decirlo.

Cuando aterrizaron un coche les esperaba tal y como había dicho Castle y se dirigieron a la casa de el padre de Emmy o mejor dicho, a la casa de al lado, donde estaba Jo con la vecina, cuando llegaron Emmy bajo del coche y corrió a la puerta. Kate se quedo en el coche ya que ya había anochecido y sabia que el aire frío de la noche despertaría a Taylor, Rick bajo del coche pero se apoyo contra el mismo mirando la escena que corría ante sus ojos mientras que Alexis se apresuro a seguir a Emmy.

Y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y Emmy se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo para abrazar a su hermana que se lanzo a los brazos de la joven sin dudarlo.

Paso casi un minuto hasta que Emmy se atrevió a soltar a su hermana y fue entonces cuando Jo salto a los brazos de Alexis que la cogió en brazos y la apretó contra ella.

Fue estando todavía en los brazos de Alexis cuando la pequeña Jo vio a Rick apoyado contra el coche, se removió para que la pelirroja la bajara al suelo y salio despedida en su dirección.

-"¡Rick!".-Grito a la vez que saltaba para que el hombre la alzara como hizo Alexis.

Castle cogió a Jo y le dio una vuelta en el aire.-"Por fin te conozco bicho, no sabes cuanto me alegro de verte".

La niña le sonrío y coloco su manita en la mejilla del escritor.-"Eres mucho mas grande que en el ordenador".

Rick comenzó a reír y ambos se giraron al escuchar como se abría la puerta del coche, entonces apareció Kate y Rick dejo a la niña en el suelo.

Beckett se acercó a Jo y se puso de cuclillas para ver mejor a la niña, después le acaricio la cara, y Jo sonrío e hizo lo mismo con la cara de la detective.

-"¿Eres tú de verdad Katie?".-Dijo la niña.

Kate se quedo sin aire al escuchar como la niña le llamaba Katie, y solo pudo acortar la distancia entre ellas y abrazarla, besando su pelo y aspirando su aroma.

Jo la apretó fuerte con sus pequeños brazos y aun seguían abrazadas cuando Emmy y Alexis regresaron al coche después de agradecer su ayuda a la vecina.

Jo se separo de Kate y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se coloco junto a Emmy dándole la mano.

-"¿Y que hacéis todos aquí?".-Pregunto inocentemente Jo.

Emmy se agacho para quedar a su altura.

-"Escucha Jo, papa y mama han tenido un accidente de coche y están en el hospital, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?".

Jo miraba fijamente a su hermana y se limito a asentir.

-"Ahora vamos a ir al hotel, a ese al que fuimos cuando vine a verte con Alexis y te vas a quedar con Kate y Rick un rato para que yo pueda ir al hospital a ver como están".

Jo parecía asustada, no comprendía bien lo que quería decir su hermana pero asintió de nuevo y se abrazo a su pierna.

Emmy entro a la casa de su padre a por algo de ropa para Emmy y Alexis la acompaño.

-"Ven a conocer a Taylor mi vida".-Dijo Kate cogiendo a Jo de la mano.

Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron, ambas entraron al coche dejando que Jo quedara sentada junto a la silla de Taylor donde esta dormía placenteramente.

La boca de Jo estaba abierta y en forma de O mientras miraba dormir a Taylor, con infinito cuidado como si pudiera romperse, Jo acaricio una de las manitos del bebe que la agarro con fuerza, en aquel momento Emmy se asomo por la puerta abierta con una sonrisa.-"Mira las dos niñas mas preciosas del mundo juntas".

Kate asintió y Emmy, Alexis y Rick se metieron en el coche camino del hotel.

Emmy iba sentada junto a Alexis y le cogió la mano.

-"Escucha".-Dijo la morena tratando de que Jo no la escuchara.

-"Necesito que te quedes con Jo, no es que no confíe en tus padres ni nada, pero necesito saber que esta contigo Alexis, estoy segura de que tu padre me acompañara al hospital, quédate con Kate y Jo, por favor Alexis".

Alexis apretó su mano.-"Pero quiero estar contigo, digan lo que te digan".-Susurro la pelirroja.

-"Y yo necesito mas que nada en el mundo saber que Jo esta contigo digan lo que digan en el hospital".

Alexis no quería dejarla sola, no quería que estuviese sola en el hospital pero si Emmy le pedía de aquella manera que se quedara con Jo, ella lo haría.

-"Papa".-Se dirigió a Rick.

-"Emmy quiere que me quede con Jo, ¿te importaría ir con ella al hospital?".

Rick se apresuro a asentir con la cabeza.-"Por supuesto Alexis".

Llegaron al hotel y Alexis, Jo, Kate y Taylor bajaron del coche. Alexis abrazo fuerte a Emmy y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando la puerta del coche se cerró el conductor se dirigió al hospital.

-"¿Puedo preguntar porque quisiste que Alexis se quedara con Jo?".-Dijo Rick a la vez que le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Emmy para que apoyara su cabeza en él.

-"Si me dicen que alguno de ellos ha muerto, y aunque necesite a Alexis a mi lado, necesito saber que Jo esta con ella, necesito saber que esta con alguien que la quiere tanto como yo, saber que ella esta bien, ¿no se si tiene sentido?".

Rick le beso el pelo.-"Si tiene sentido para ti es suficiente".

Llegaron al hospital Buena Ventura y Rick fue el que pregunto en el mostrador y le informaron de que el medico iría a hablar con ellos y así fue unos minutos después un medico entro en la sala de espera.

-"¿Familia de Cristina y Thomas Hayes?".

Emmy y Castle se levantaron y siguieron a aquel medico que entró en un despacho.

-"¿Es usted la señorita Emmy Hayes?".

Emmy asintió y el medico se dirigió a Rick.

-"¿Y usted es?".

-"Richard Castle".

-"Bien, señorita Hayes, tengo entendido que viaja desde NY, y siento mucho las noticias que tengo que comunicarle, hemos hecho todo lo que estaba en nuestras manos pero su padre ha fallecido durante la operación de urgencia que le realizamos cuando llego al hospital".

Emmy se estremeció y apretó la mano de Castle con fuerza.

-"En cuanto a la señora Hayes, se encuentra aun en quirófano, ha sufrido un fuerte traumatismo cerebral, su estado es muy grave".

Lagrimas silenciosas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Emmy y Rick la abrazo con fuerza. El medico expreso su pésame y salio de la habitación para darles intimidad.

-"Era un capullo, pero en el fondo era mi padre, y el padre de Jo".-Dijo Emmy sin soltarse del abrazo de Rick.

-"Lo se".

Cuando Emmy recupero algo la compostura ambos salieron de aquel despacho pero Rick en ningún momento se separo de ella, una enfermera les informo de que se les comunicaría el estado de la madre de Jo cuando saliese de quirófano.

Caminaron hacia el coche y cuando Emmy quiso darse cuenta estaban ya en el hotel pero Rick no la soltaba ni parecía que tuviese intención de salir de aquel coche.

-"Emmy, ¿estas lista para salir? Podemos quedarnos un rato mas".

-"Estoy lista".-Susurro y ambos salieron del coche.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick abrazo una vez mas a Emmy y susurro un _lo siento_, antes de dejar que la joven entrara en la habitación de aquel hotel, Castle se dirigió a la puerta de al lado y también la abrió.

Emmy entro y vio que todo estaba a oscuras excepto por la suave luz que salía de una de las lámparas que había junto a la cama.

Jo estaba en el medio de la cama y Alexis estaba a su lado mirándola mientras dormía. Cuando la joven pelirroja escucho a Emmy cerrar la puerta alzo la vista y unos segundos después estaba corriendo en su dirección y abrazándola.

Emmy se deshizo en aquel abrazo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, tratando de no despertar a Jo, en algún punto de aquel abrazo las dos acabaron en el suelo, Emmy sobre las piernas de Alexis mientras esta no dejaba de acariciar su pelo y besar su frente.

-"Mi padre, mi padre…esta muerto".-Logro decir Emmy.

Alexis la apretó mas contra su cuerpo y comenzó a susurrar palabras en su oído, Emmy casi no la entendía solo pudo descifrar las palabras _mi vida_ y _lo siento_.

-"¿Y Cris?".-Logro decir Alexis.

-"Sigue en el quirófano, esta bastante mal".

Alexis asintió y volvió a besar su frente.

-"¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a Jo?".-Dijo Emmy.

-"Lo haremos juntas Emmy".-Dijo Alexis.

Se levantaron y Alexis le sacó a Emmy su abrigo, a continuación su camisa y su sujetador, sin dejar de besar su cara y sus manos en el proceso. Después le coloco una de las camisetas que había traído Kate y le ayudo a sacarse los zapatos y los vaqueros y la cogió de la mano para que se metiera en la cama. La joven se acomodo al pequeño cuerpo de su hermana y Alexis se metió en la cama por el otro lado de Jo, intercalando sus dedos con los de Emmy y acaricio su mano mientras las lágrimas continuaban brotando de los ojos de ambas.

-"Te quiero".-Susurro Alexis.

Emmy cerró los ojos y suspiro, para segundos después llorar más fuerte.

-"¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?, mi vida es un desastre".-Dijo Emmy entre sollozos.

Alexis se levanto de la cama y fue hacia el lado donde estaba Emmy y la obligo a mirarla.

-"Te quiero Emmy, te quise antes de bajar de aquel avión cuando te conocí, te quiero como nuca he querido a nadie, y quiero a Jo más que a mi vida, y soy una estupida por esperar casi 4 meses para decírtelo, aunque si te soy sincera te lo digo cada noche que te quedas en mi piso, cuanto te quedas dormida en mis brazos siempre te digo que te quiero mientras duermes, así que supongo que no es la primera vez".

Emmy continuó llorando y Alexis acerco sus labios hasta que se rozaron.

-"Te quiero".-Repitió Alexis.

Emmy tiro de ella para que se metiera en la cama, estaban muy pegadas ya que Jo continuaba en el centro de la cama.

-"Yo también te quiero".-Dijo Emmy tan bajito que Alexis apenas pudo entenderla.

Alexis sonrío y se dio cuenta de que de sus ojos también salían lágrimas, lagrimas por ver al amor de su vida sufrir de aquella manera.-"Todo va a estar bien".

-"¿Como lo sabes?, es decir, ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?, ¿organizar el funeral de mi padre? De ese hombre que me abandono de niña y al que lo único que le debo es haberme dejado formar parte de la vida de Jo".

-"Emmy, no tienes que organizar nada, tienes que cuidar de Jo, es lo único que tienes que hacer, de lo demás me ocupo yo".-Dijo la pelirroja.

-"No puedo pedirte eso".

-"No me estas pidiendo nada, yo llamare a una funeraria y que se encarguen ellos, ese hombre creo las dos personas mas maravillosas del mundo pero no le debes nada Emmy, no os trato a ninguna como debería haberlo hecho, tu solo cuida de tu hermana y deja que yo cuide de ti".

EN LA HABITACION DE AL LADO

Rick entro por la puerta y al momento los brazos de Kate lo rodearon.

-"El padre ha muerto, la madre aun esta en el quirófano".

Kate se llevo una mano a la boca.-"Oh".

Rick suspiro y se saco los zapatos y se acerco a la cama donde dormía Taylor entre dos almohadas para besar su cabeza.

-"No se ni que decir Rick, es decir, siento que ese hombre este muerto, pero en mi interior, aunque parezca una mala persona, no me siento triste por él, me siento devastada por Jo y Emmy pero a la vez, no se, no se ni lo que pienso Rick".

-"Estoy contigo ahí Kate, yo tampoco se que decir, Emmy parecía afectada pero por la situación en general, aquel hombre no era su padre, puede que llevara sus genes pero no era su padre".

Kate asintió, aquellas eran las palabras que ella estaba buscando.

-"Y por la mirada que me echo la enfermera al salir, me temo que la mujer, Cris, no vaya a tener mucha mas suerte".-Susurro Rick.

Kate lo abrazo y beso su frente.

-"Eres un buen padre, para Alexis y para Taylor, pero en cierto modo también para Emmy y para Jo, y eso hace que te quiera aun más".

Emmy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Alexis la abrazaba por un lado y por el otro lo hacia Jo.

-"Ey".-Dijo Alexis.

-"¿Estabas despierta?".-Dijo Emmy y Alexis asintió.

Escucharon el móvil de Emmy y Alexis salio de la cama para recoger los vaqueros de Emmy del suelo y sacar el móvil del bolsillo y se lo pasó a la otra joven, que se escabullo de los brazos de su hermana y se metió en el baño.

-"Diga".

-"Señorita Hayes, llamamos del hospital, sentimos comunicarle esto, pero la señora Hayes no ha sobrevivido a esta noche, salio del quirófano pero ha habido demasiadas complicaciones".

Emmy se llevo la mano que tenia libre a la cara, su hermana pequeña acababa de quedarse huérfana.

-"Sentimos mucho su perdida".

-"Gracias".-Contesto Emmy con voz ronca.-"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?, sabe usted lo que les paso, es decir ¿Cómo ocurrió el accidente".

Emmy pudo escuchar como la mujer pasaba algunas hojas probablemente buscando el informe...

-"Aquí dice que fue un choque contra un árbol, se salieron de la calzada, al parecer el señor Hayes conducía bajo los efectos del alcohol".-Dijo la enfermera.

Emmy le dio las gracias, colgó el teléfono y salio del baño.

-"Ella también ha muerto Lex".

La pelirroja suspiro y abrazo a Emmy durante unos minutos.

-"¿Te quedas con Jo hasta que despierte?, quiero preguntarle a Kate que debería hacer ahora".-Explico Emmy.

-"Por supuesto Emms, te preguntaría si estas bien pero ya se la respuesta".

Emmy sonrío.

-"Te quiero".-Dijo Alexis y Emmy sonrío de nuevo.

-"Y yo a ti".

Emmy salio de la habitación y dio unos suaves golpes en la puerta de al lado hasta que Rick abrió.

-"Han llamado, ella también… también ha muerto".-Dijo Emmy y Rick la abrazo.-"Quería hablar con Kate y contigo, no se si sabéis que debo hacer ahora".

Rick asintió y se hizo a un lado para que pasara.-"Seguro que Kate lo sabe".-Dijo Rick.

Kate apareció con Taylor en brazos y se la paso a Castle para poder abrazar a Emmy.

-"Siento que tengas que pasar por todo esto".-Dijo Kate.

Cuando se separaron Emmy cogió a Taylor en brazos y aspiro su familiar aroma.

-"¿Qué debo hacer ahora Kate?, es decir se lo que ocurrirá con Jo, tengo que solicitar su custodia y ellos miraran si soy capaz de hacerme cargo de ella pero, ¿a quien tengo que llamar?, a mis compañeros del bufete en NY o debo buscar ayuda aquí, y no se que hacer con el tema del funeral, no conozco a mi padre, no se si Cris tiene familia, y si la tiene ¿Qué hago si se quieren llevar a Jo?".

-"Vale cálmate Emmy, nada de eso va a pasar, tienes que llamar a tus compañeros de NY y pedirles consejo, lo primero que haría yo es buscar al abogado de tu padre para que lea el testamento y veamos si te corresponde ser la tutora de Emmy, eso lo haría todo mucho mas fácil, pero de no ser así, tendrás que solicitarla, y necesitaras lo que has dicho tu, declarar que puedes hacerte cargo de ella".

Emmy asintió.-"¿Y como le digo a Jo que es huérfana?".

-"Esa es la parte mas difícil".-Dijo Kate acariciando el pelo de la joven.-"Pero tienes a Alexis, y a nosotros, no estas sola".

Emmy se levanto y después de besar la cabeza de Taylor se la paso a Kate y tras abrazar a Rick volvió a la habitación.

Alexis y Jo estaban abrazadas en mitad de la cama hablando de algo que Emmy no logró escuchar, se tumbo junto a ellas y abrazo a su hermana.

-"Jo, tenemos que hablar contigo".-Susurro Emmy.

La pequeña se giró para mirar a su hermana.

-"¿Es sobre papa y mama verdad?".

Emmy asintió y busco una de las manos de Alexis para entrelazar sus dedos.

-"Jo mi vida, papa y mama, no van a volver, cuando fui al hospital los médicos me dijeron que no han podido curarlos".

-"¿Se han muerto como el perro de la señora Farley?".

-"Así es Jo, ¿entiendes lo que eso significa?".-Pregunto Alexis.

Jo asintió y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos, Emmy la apretó contra su pecho y Alexis las abrazo a las dos.

-"¿Y ahora me quedare yo sola?".-Pregunto asustada tras unos minutos.

-"¡NO!, Jo, por supuesto que no, nunca jamás te dejare sola, te vendrás conmigo a Nueva York".

La pequeña miro a su hermana.-"¿Para siempre?".

Emmy asintió y se limpio sus propias mejillas.-"Para siempre".

-"¿Pero para vivir contigo?".-Insistió Jo.

-"Si Jo, para vivir conmigo, para siempre, ¿lo entiendes?".

La pequeña asintió y abrazo a su hermana.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS

Emmy se dejo caer en la cama del hotel, todavía con su vestido negro después del entierro, Alexis cerro la puerta y se saco sus zapatos. Jo se había quedado con Kate y Taylor en el hotel.

Justo en aquel momento sonó el teléfono de Emmy.

-"¿Diga?".

-"¿Dentro de 20 días?, ¿A dónde tengo que enviar la información?, si, entendido, en 8 días máximo, vale, gracias".

Emmy colgó y Alexis se recostó junto a ella.

-"¿Quien era?".-Pregunto la pelirroja.

Emmy suspiro.-"Mi abogado, tengo 8 días para enviarle el montón de papeles que me ha pedido, junto con la nueva dirección donde va a vivir con Jo, luego en 20 días vendrá un trabajador social a hablar conmigo y ver que estoy capacitada de cuidarla. Gracias a dios que mi padre tuvo la sensatez de colocarme como la encargada de recibir la custodia porque si no esto si que seria una locura".-Cuando acabo de decir esto se puso a temblar.

-"Ey, Emmy ¿que pasa?".-Dijo Alexis agarrando las manos de Emmy que continuaban agitándose con violencia.

-"¿Y si deciden que no estoy capacitada?, aun no he hablado en condiciones con mi madre, Jo no tendrá una habitación, incluso se me paso por la cabeza quedarme aquí para al menos tener una casa, pero por supuesto, idiota de mi, que pensaba que mi padre era dueño de una casa pero en realidad solo estaba de alquiler, es más he tenido que pagarle los últimos 3 meses que le debía al casero".-"¿Y si realmente no estoy capacitada y le arruino la vida a Jo? No se ni como voy a pagarle un colegio en Nueva York".

-"Emmy, escucha mírame".-Dijo Alexis obligándole a mirarla.-"Has salido a delante tu sola durante toda tu vida, te has pagado la carrera de derecho y eres la mejor, has trabajado duro, has ahorrado durante 4 años para poder venir a ver a Jo y te admiro mucho por todo eso. Yo por otro lado, he tenido la vida arreglada, puede ser que creciera sin mi madre como tú lo hiciste sin tu padre pero yo tenía como padre al mejor del mundo. Y se que no te gusta pedir ayuda, y se que desde que nos conocemos cada vez que me has dejado ayudarte te has encargado de agradecérmelo 1000 veces aunque no hiciese falta, porque es solo dinero, dinero que probablemente mereces mas que yo."

Emmy trato de decir algo pero Alexis se lo impidió levantando la mano para que no hablara.

-"Pero ahora voy a hablar de Jo, tienes que dejar todo atrás Emmy, solo piensa en Jo cuando escuches lo que te quiero decir."

La morena asintió y Alexis continúo.

-"Quiero que vengáis a vivir conmigo, Jo tendría una habitación para ella en mi piso, y quiero que me dejes que te ayude a pagar el colegio y la ropa y todo lo que necesite. Porque no solo me he enamorado de ti Emms, también de Jo. Llevamos juntas muy poco tiempo, y aun encima nuestra relación es algo nuevo para las dos, pero si tu estas dispuesta a poner a Jo por delante yo lo haré también, si tu y yo lo dejamos, porque no funciona o lo que sea, tu te quedaras en el apartamento y yo buscare otro sitio, y seguiré ayudándote con lo que haga falta y por supuesto, si tu me dejas seguiré viendo a Jo. Quiero que Jo sea lo primero en lo que pensar siempre, y se que lo harás bien, se que la criaras como merece y será feliz, quizás mas feliz de lo que lo era aquí y quiero ayudarte a hacerlo. Sin compromisos, sin que te sientas obligada a agradecérmelo o a estar conmigo, Jo siempre primero. Es más, si crees que no estas lista para vivir conmigo, puedo volver durante un tiempo a casa de mi padre y Kate…".

El discurso de Alexis se vio interrumpido por los labios de Emmy.

Más tarde aquella noche, cuando Jo dormía entre sus cuerpos Emmy susurro.-"Nunca tendrás que irte, tu y yo, vamos a funcionar".

Y la morena supo que Alexis estaba despierta escuchando cuando en la oscuridad de la habitación escucho la voz de la pelirroja que le respondió.-"Siempre".


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno hola a todos! Se me estropeo el portátil y me fue imposible actualizar porque estaba a la espera de que me lo devolvieran pero finalmente he decidido reescribir el capitulo porque si espero a que me llamen del servicio técnico no nos da año nuevo. Lo siento mucho por tardar y gracias a los que me enviaron un PM preguntando por la actualización eso quiere decir que tenéis ganas de seguir leyendo. Espero que os guste. **

Emmy había insistido por lo que todos volvieron en un avión normal, aunque eso si, en primera clase, la joven solo accedió por Jo a esto ultimo sabiendo que era su primera vez en un avión y el recorrido de LA a NY no es algo fácil para una niña. Los cinco se fueron cambiando de sitio durante todo el vuelo, moviéndose constantemente bajo la mirada molesta de las azafatas, en uno de estos cambios Kate quedo al lado de Jo mientras Rick vigilaba a Taylor que dormía y Emmy y Alexis charlaban.

-"¿Cómo es Nueva York?".-Pregunto Jo.

-"Pues esta lleno de enormes edificios, y hace mas frío que en Los Ángeles, pero eso también esta bien porque en invierno nieva y es muy divertido".

-"Nunca he visto nieve".-Contesto la pequeña.-"¿Y podré veros muchas veces?".

Kate sonrío.-"Ya lo creo enana, me vas a ver muchísimo".

Jo sonrío contenta.-"¿Y voy a vivir con Emmy y Alexis verdad?".

-"Así es, te lo explicaron ayer Jo".

-"Ya pero no entiendo, Emmy vivía con su mama, no con Lexie".

Kate acaricio su cabeza.-"Ya pero en casa de Emmy no había tanto sitio como en el apartamento de Alexis, donde tendrás una habitación para ti sola".

Jo se quedo pensativa durante unos segundos.-"¿Emmy tendrá su habitación allí también?".-Dijo finalmente.

-"No cariño, ella compartirá con Alexis".

-"Pero, si soy su hermana, ¿Por qué no comparte conmigo?".-Insistió Johanna.

-"Vale, creo que Emmy tiene que explicarte algo".-Dijo Kate levantándose con una sonrisa y se acerco al asiento de Emmy y tras unas breves palabras la joven esta se levanto y camino hacia su hermana y se sentó a su lado.

-"He oído que tienes algunas preguntas bicho".-Dijo Emmy.

Jo bajo su cabeza y comenzó a jugar con sus manos.-"Lo siento, no quería molestar a Kate con mis preguntas".

La sonrisa se borro de la cara de Emmy.-"Ey, Jo, ¿de que hablas?, puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras, siempre que quieras, lo que pasa es que las preguntas que le hiciste a Kate es mejor que te las conteste yo".

-"Es que a papa, no le gustaban mis preguntas".-Dijo Jo.

Emmy tiro de su hermana y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas y la abrazo.

-"Todo lo que quieras preguntar bicho, siempre, siempre, siempre te voy a contestar. Y ahora, volvamos a tus preguntas".

Jo asintió y volvió a su asiento.

-"¿Por qué compartes habitación con Lexi si yo puedo compartir contigo? No me importa compartir".

Emmy sonrío y acaricio la cabeza de su hermana.

-"Cariño, tienes que entender algo sobre Alexis y yo".

Jo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hermana.

-"Alexis y yo, no somos amigas… somos novias, como Rick y Kate ¿entiendes?".

Jo frunció el ceño concentrándose.-"Pero vosotras sois chicas".

Emmy sonrío y asintió.-"A veces la gente, se enamora, pero no siempre una chica se enamora de un chico, a veces dos chicas se enamoran, o dos chicos".

-"¿En serio?".

Emmy asintió.

-"¿Y entonces os dais besos como Kate y Rick?".-Dijo Jo.

Emmy se puso colorada pero asintió.-"Es lo mismo Jo, solo que con dos chicas".

Jo pareció quedarse pensando y Emmy comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, nunca había pensado en la reacción de su hermana y al fin y al cabo ella era la persona mas importante de tu vida.

-"¿Cómo Liam?".-Pregunto la pequeña tratando aun de comprender.

-"Si, como Liam, él era mi novio y Alexis ahora es mi novia".

-"¿Pero no lo dejaras con Alexis como hiciste con él no?".-Dijo Jo.

Emmy dejo salir el aire que había estado conteniendo, ahí estaba, su hermana no quería que dejara a Alexis, solo estaba confusa, cosa de esperar en una niña de 4 años.

-"No tengo ninguna intención de cortar con Alexis bicho".

Johanna sonrío y miro a su hermana a los ojos.

-"Quiero vivir contigo ya Emmy".

La joven le devolvió la sonrisa y se agacho a darle un beso.

Una vez en el aeropuerto cogieron taxis separados y Emmy, Alexis y Jo se dirigieron al apartamento de la pelirroja. Jo miraba embobada los edificios pegada a la ventanilla y Alexis acariciaba el brazo de Emmy realizando pequeños círculos sobre su piel. El móvil de Alexis vibro y la joven miro extrañada la pantalla.

-"¿Qué pasa?".-Pregunto Emmy.

-"Es un mensaje muy raro de mi padre, dice _"no te preocupes cuando llegues, es cosa mía, no te enfades, te quiero"_".

Y las jóvenes pronto se dieron cuenta de a lo que se refería en cuanto entraron por la puerta. El apartamento estaba impecable claramente había sido limpiado y la puerta de la habitación de invitados que normalmente estaba vacía estaba abierta. Las tres anduvieron hacia ella y Jo se lanzo a la habitación en cuanto entro. Una estantería gigantesca llena de libros infantiles llenaba casi totalmente una de las cuatro paredes, en el centro de la habitación había una cama que definitivamente era mucho más grande de lo que necesitaba una niña de cuatro años y había juguetes por todas partes.

Emmy y Alexis se quedaron con la boca abierta y Jo inspecciono todo.

-"¿Todo esto es para mi?".

Al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Alexis se agacho y se puso a su altura.

-"Ya lo creo que es para ti, ha sido una sorpresa de Rick, no te olvides de agradecérselo cuando lo veas peque".

La niña abrazo a Alexis con fuerza.-"No me olvidare".

Emmy seguía en shock pero disimulo en frente de Jo, ayudaron a la pequeña a ducharse y en cuanto se metió en su cama cayo rendida sin ni siquiera haber cenado nada.

Las jóvenes salieron de la habitación de Jo y Emmy cerro la puerta. Se paso una mano por la cara y suspiro.

-"No se como aceptar todo esto Lex, ¿has visto esa habitación? Parece un palacio para niñas".

Alexis sonrío y abrazo a Emmy.-"Yo no sabia nada, pero Emms, todo lo que hay ahí para Jo, se lo merece. Tranquila, Kate y yo no dejaremos que mi padre la malcríe pero esa pequeña, después de todo lo que ha vivido, después de todo lo que habéis vivido, se merece esa habitación y mucho mas".

Emmy apretó más aun a Alexis contra su pecho.

-"Te quiero".-Susurro la castaña.

-"Bien, eso es bueno, porque yo te quiero a ti".-Contesto Alexis con una sonrisa."Ahora, vámonos a dormir, mañana tienes que hacer montones de papeleo y tenemos que empezar buscar un colegio para Jo".

Emmy sonrío y le dio un leve beso en los labios y juntas anduvieron hacia la habitación de Alexis, que a partir de ahora, seria de las dos.

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Jo dormía en su habitación, Emmy salio del baño y vio a Alexis leyendo en la cama y se lanzo sobre ella y se metió bajo las sabanas pegando sus pies congelados a los de la pelirroja.

-"Dios mío Emms, acabas de salir de la ducha, ¿Cómo puedes tener los pies así?".

Emmy no contesto pero le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

-"Entonces me alegro de que estés aquí, para calentarlos".-Dijo la joven abrazándose aun mas a la pelirroja.

Alexis dejo el libro a un lado y le devolvió el abrazo.

-"Mañana tenemos que ir a mirar colegios recuérdalo".-Dijo Alexis acariciando su pelo.

-"Lo se".-Dijo Emmy y bostezo.-"¿Donde tenemos cita?".

Alexis comenzó a enumerar los cinco centros en los que tenían cita al día siguiente, 4 de ellos privados un de ellos de los mejores públicos en todo Manhattan.

-"Lex, estamos en mitad de curso y se que solo es preescolar pero como has conseguido estas citas".

Alexis sonrió.-"Mi padre conoce a mucha gente".

Emmy rodó los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios.

-"Tu y tu padre tenéis que dejar de usar todos esos contactos que tenéis, estáis empezando a parecer mafiosos".

Alexis se echo a reír y se giro dejando que Emmy la abrazara por la espalda y minutos después se quedaron dormidas.

Cuando Alexis abrió los ojos se encontró con los de Jo que la miraban fijamente.

-"Lexie, he tenido una pesadilla".

Emmy seguía aferrada a la cintura de la pelirroja por lo que Alexis tiro del brazo de Jo y la abrazo contra su pecho.

-"¿quieres contarme que has soñado?".-Susurro Alexis.

La pequeña negó con la cabeza y se apretó más a Alexis.

-"¿Era sobre tus padres preciosa?".

Alexis noto como Jo asentía contra su pecho.

-"Lo siento Jo. Te quiero mi vida".

Cuando Emmy se despertó a la mañana siguiente vio que Alexis estaba aferrada a Jo y ambas dormían con la boca abierta y no pudo evitar sonreír. Paso una mano por el pelo de su hermana, y luego beso la cabeza de Alexis antes de levantarse para hacer el desayuno, no podía recordar haber sido mas feliz que en aquel momento, despertándose junto a Alexis y a Jo.


	10. Chapter 10

Las tres se dejaron caer en sofá, después de 4 intensas horas en las que habían visto 5 colegios.

-"¿Cual te gusto mas Jo?".-Preguntó Alexis.

La niña lo considero antes de contestar.-"El segundo"

Emmy suspiro, ya que el segundo colegio que habían visitado era el más caro de todos los que habían ido a ver. Alexis se dio cuenta de la reacción de su novia.

-"Jo, cariño, ve a cambiarte los zapatos y ponte los tenis que vamos a ir a ver a Rick y a Kate".-Dijo Alexis.

En cuanto la niña desapareció en su habitación Alexis agarro la mano de Emmy.-"Ey, Emmy, no empecemos otra vez, sabes que el dinero no importa".

La otra joven negó con la cabeza.-"No se como…, no se como aceptar todo esto, es muy difícil para mi simplemente elegir el segundo colegio y dejar que _tu y tu familia_ lo paguéis todo, se que es lo mejor para Jo, pero no se como hacerlo, no se como sentirme bien aceptando vuestro dinero".

Alexis suspiró esta vez y abrazo a Emmy.-"Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque no hay otra opción, pienso daros lo mejor Emmy, y si eso quiere decir, aceptar la ayuda de mi padre lo haré".

-"¿Como puedes hacer esto?, quiero decir, un día eres una chica normal, que acaba de terminar la carrera y que esta comenzando su trabajo de interna y al día siguiente tienes una novia que no solo es una chica, sino que además se mete en tu apartamento con su hermana pequeñ...".

-"Emmy, no sigas, no digas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir".-Dijo Alexis separándose de la otra joven enfadada por sus palabras.-"Sabes que las cosas no son así, maldita sea Emmy, gracias a dios mi padre tiene los medios para ayudaros a ti y a Jo pero necesito que sepas, que si yo estuviese arruinada y mi padre no fuese rico, hubiese seguido ahí, dándote TODO lo que estuviese en mis manos. Pero tú no paras de recordarme todo el tiempo todo el dinero que estoy gastando, y lo que quiero que te des cuenta es que el hecho de dormir a tu lado vale más que nada en el mundo para mí. Y me duele cuando hablas de _mi y mi familia _y veo como te sientes forzada a dar las gracias cuando nadie te las esta pidiendo porque tu eres mi familia ahora, tu y Jo".

Emmy la corto con un beso rápido en los labios y susurro en su oído.-"Jo esta ahi".

Alexis se giro y vio a Jo en la entrada del salón mirando a las jóvenes con cara de preocupación. La pelirroja pudo ver como una lagrima se escapaba de los ojos de Jo.

-"Jo, ven".-Dijo Alexis.

La niña no se movió de su sitio.

-"Johanna".-Dijo Emmy y la pequeña miro a los ojos a su hermana.-"Ven".

Jo se acerco a las jóvenes.-"¿Por qué os peleabais?".-Dijo la niña muy bajito.

-"Porque ami a veces me cuesta aceptar que Lex y su padre nos ayuden tanto".-Contesto Emmy con sinceridad.

La pequeña frunció el ceño.

-"¿Por qué te cuesta?".

Emmy lo pensó unos segundos.-"Porque nunca nadie me ha ayudado antes Jo, solo estábamos tu y yo para ayudarnos".

-"Pero es bueno que nos ayuden".-Dijo Jo con tono serio.-"Lexie dijo que somos familia y si somos familia debemos ayudarnos".

-"¿Cuánto has escuchado de la conversación que estábamos teniendo?".-Pregunto Emmy.

-"Nada, solo os escuchaba hablar alto y no quiero de discutáis".

Emmy lo pensó unos segundos.-"¿Y como sabias que Alexis dijo que somos familia?".

Jo sonrío y miro a los ojos a Alexis en lugar de a su hermana.-"Eso me lo dijo hace mucho Emmy, me lo dijo cuando estábamos en el hotel de Los Ángeles, me prometió que íbamos a ser siempre familia, pasase lo que pasase".

Emmy finalmente giro la cabeza para mirar a Alexis que miraba fijamente a Jo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-"así es Jo, y no te mentía".

La pequeña se acercó a Alexis y esta la dio un abrazo.

-"Venga que nos esperan, vamos".-Dijo Alexis levantándose del sofá y cogiendo la mano de Jo.

La pelirroja miro brevemente a Emmy que seguía en el sofá con la mirada perdida en sus manos.

No hablaron mas en todo el camino hasta el loft, dejaron que Jo hablara y ambas se limitaron a escuchar las historias de la pequeña.

En cuanto Kate abrió la puerta y saludo a Jo, alzo la mirada y frunció el ceño.

-"¿Y a vosotras dos que os pasa?".-Dijo Beckett que con solo un vistazo se había dado cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Alexis bufo y le dio un beso a Kate en la mejilla antes de meterse en el loft sin contestar siguiendo los pasos de Jo.

Emmy por su parte se quedo allí plantada mirando a Kate a los ojos con ganas de llorar.

-"Emmy".-Dijo Kate.

Pero la joven no dijo nada, esta concentrándose en que las lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos, se tapo la boca con la mano para evitar emitir algún sonido y de repente echo a correr en dirección contraria ante la mirada estupefacta de Kate, que pensó en correr tras ella pero estaba en pijama y estaba descalza.

-"Emmy".-Gritó, pero la joven ya había desaparecido en la puerta que conducía a las escaleras del edificio.

Kate cerro la puerta y se acerco a Alexis, no quería asustar a Jo, que parecía entretenida con Taylor y Rick así que le dio un toque en el hombro a la pelirroja para que la siguiera, cuando entraron en el despacho Kate se dio la vuelta.

-"Emmy acaba de irse llorando, ¿se puede saber que pasa?".

Alexis se dejo caer en el sofá y se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

-"Pasa que es como tu Kate, una maldita cabezona, bueno, no como tu ahora, como tu hace unos años".-Dijo Alexis

Kate frunció el ceño.-"Mas te vale explicarte".

-"Emmy ha luchado mucho, y en gran parte lo ha hecho sola y no sabe aceptar mi ayuda, como tu no sabias aceptar la de papa cuando te conoció. Y yo no quiero presionarla, solo quiero que deje atrás el dinero, porque es lo de menos, y hace que ella se coma la cabeza y… de verdad Kate me va a volver loca".

Kate paso su brazo por los hombros de Alexis.-"No es fácil Alexis, no es fácil aceptar el dinero de los demás, y si, Emmy es como yo en ese sentido y le costara, pero ahora tienes que ir a buscarla".

Alexis se levanto del sofá.-"¿Como hago que me crea cuando le digo que no me importa el dinero?".

-"Tiempo Lex, dale tiempo, ella siente que no puede hacerse cargo de Jo porque tu lo pagas todo, déjala que contribuya, buscar una solución juntas".

Alexis asintió y salio del despacho para dirigirse a la puerta del loft, se acerco al ascensor, no sabia donde podía haber ido Emmy, y entonces pensó que quizás, quizás… Alexis se giro y abrió la puerta que daba a las escaleras y escucho durante unos segundo y allí estaba, un sollozo. La joven suspiro y se apresuro a bajar escaleras y cuando llevaba un piso la vio, en uno de los escalones con la cabeza entre sus rodillas llorando.

Alexis se sentó a su lado y supo que Emmy había notado su presencia así que comenzó a hablar.

-"Eres… la persona mas increíble que jamás he conocido, cuando me di cuenta de que sentía algo por ti, tuve miedo, miedo porque nunca me había pasado esto con una mujer y miedo de que no sintieras lo mismo, pero cuando nos besamos por primera vez… yo sentí algo que nunca había sentido y cuando pensé en lo que esto significaba, empezar una relación con una mujer y lo difícil que seria me dio igual porque valía la pena, cada minuto contigo vale la pena. Y cuando tu padre murió solo podía pensar en ayudarte a ti y a Jo y en asegurarme de que fuerais felices, pero quizás me pase, y quizás mi padre también se paso con la nueva habitación para Jo. Pero Emmy, busquemos…, busquemos juntas el termino medio, busquemos un colegio que podamos pagar a medias y si quieres podemos pagar también juntas los gastos del apartamento, yo quise dártelo todo pero no me di cuenta de que eso te hacia sentir que tu sola no podías hacerlo, pero si que puedes, puedes educar a Jo tu sola, si yo no estuviese, buscarías la manera, lo se, eres inteligente, pronto serás una abogada de éxito, de eso no me cabe duda y eres capaz de hacerlo sola pero no tienes que hacerlo, porque estoy aquí y te quiero".

Emmy levanto la cabeza mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos.

-"yo te debo una disculpa y aquí estas tu pidiéndome perdón a mi".-Dijo Emmy a la vez que estiraba su brazo para colocar el pelo de Alexis detrás de su oreja.

Alexis capturo la mano de la joven y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Emmy.

-"Te prometo que encontraremos la manera. Perdóname por como me he portado Lex, yo también te quiero".

La pelirroja finalmente sonrío y se acerco para besarla.-"Nuestra primera pelea de verdad".

Emmy se echo a reír y se levanto, estirando una mano hacia Alexis para que también lo hiciera y cuando esta lo hizo, en lugar de simplemente incorporarse empujo su cuerpo contra el de Emmy y la espalda de la joven golpeo contra la pared. Alexis coloco sus manos en la cintura de Emmy y llevo sus labios hasta el cuello esta y le dio un beso que hizo que se le erizara la piel. Las manos de Alexis comenzaron a moverse por los costados de Emmy al mismo tiempo que sus labios avanzaban por su cuello hacia la su oreja. Emmy por fin reacciono y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Alexis y la atrajo aun mas contra su cuerpo y finalmente sus labios se juntaron.


End file.
